What Vexes All Men
by Masteroth
Summary: A mysterious woman catches more than Jack's attention.... but what is really going on? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Disney owns everything except the fictional character

Cassandra.

TEASER: In Tortuga Jack and Will are hanging out - but a mysterious

lady seems to catch more than Jack's attention...

WARNING: Rated NC17 for sexual content

GENRE: Humour/drama/romance

What Vexes All Men CHAPTER I

Jack and Will had just arrived at Tortuga after months of looting.

They were both exhausted after a long journey at sea and Jack was

looking for a woman that he could have some fun with. They found the

nearest bar, and stumbled inside, and there, in the middle of it all

was she. Jack had never seen anything like that. She was dressed in a

long white gown, not the kind that the whores usually wore… this

woman seemed more… well, sophisticated. Jack walked up to the woman

with the brown hair:

"Evening, me lady", he said and tipped his hat a little. Behind him

was Will who just shook his head a little. He would have none of this

fooling about with women… he had his Elizabeth in Port Royal, just

waiting for him to return for marriage. But he was worried if she

would love him as much as he loved her.. this thought always wobbled

back and forth in his mind. Would her heart be as true to his, as his

heart was to hers?

"May I ask, me lady, what ye're doin' in such filthy place as this?

This is no place for a lady like you", said Jack as he gently kissed

her hand. The woman sent the legendary captain a sweet smile and just

looked him deep in his hazel eyes:

"I am looking for help, Mr…?", she said and watched as Jack got a

weird look on his handsome, bearded face:

"Ye mean, ye don't know who I am?", Jack asked in utter surprise and

actually looked a little insulted. He tapped his hat with his index

finger and looked questioningly at the woman… no reaction. Jack

sighed:

"Captain Jack Sparrow, only the most legendary pirate of the sea!",

he said and smiled as she just nodded. She very well knew who Captain

Jack Sparrow was, but she better keep it to herself, she thought.

After all… she had her mission.

"I didn't quite catch yer name, luv?", Jack said and almost started

drooling when her full, red lips smiled friendly at him:

"Cassandra, Captain Sparrow", she said and then looked behind Jack:

"And who is your companion?", she asked as she looked at Will who had

a quite amused look on his tanned face.

"Oh him, luv, him ye don't have to worry about – he's not important…

Will you excuse me for a minute, dear?", Jack said and turned to

Will:

"Will, listen, she's obviously into ye, can't ye leave or something,

while I….. talk to her, ye know…", Jack said but realized that he was

talking to thin air. Will had already gone somewhere else. Jack

turned to face Cassandra again with a skew smile:

"Wanna go upstairs, love?", he asked and she merely nodded. Taking

her under the arm he led her up the stairs in the tavern to the first

floor. It was rather poorly decorated with cheap red carpets and bad

paintings. Cassandra and Jack disappeared into a room and Jack closed

the door behind them, turning to face the beautiful lady in the white

gown.

"So should we get down to business, miss?", Jack grinned and couldn't

help but stare at her cleavage. She nodded and walked up to him,

placing her slender hands on his shoulders. She suppressed a

wrinkling of her nose as his rum breath hit her face. Jack almost

froze by her touch. She sure didn't say much… he liked that!

"A woman of few words…", he mumbled, but was interrupted when she

pressed her lips against his. He kissed her back eagerly, but she

broke the kiss:

"A glass of rum, my dear captain?", she asked and pointed towards a

small night stand by the double bed. Jack's eyes immediately

brightened just by the word rum':

"Sure, me lady… first things first", Jack smiled and sat himself down

on the bed, receiving a glass full of golden rum, which she handed

him. It was down in one gulp.

"Now second things first", Jack smiled and patted the bed for her to

sit down next to him. She did so and leaned more and more towards

Jack because then she knew where his eyes would be. He nearly drowned

his head in her breasts - this was his second favourite view. He

slowly took his right hand and removed her white dress, and softly

began to caress her inner thighs... He kissed her hard on her lips

again - he was spellbound of those pure, soft red lips. They felt so

alive, so young… like they had never been kissed before. He loved the

smell of a woman who was lightly perfumed, but not overly stenched

with flower water as the usual whores. Now he could hear Cassandra

was beginning to breathe more heavily than before… and Jack

immediately went with it and buried his face in her soft cleavage.

She placed her hand on his dreadlocked head and gently pressed his

face against her skin, urging him on. Jack let out a small moan of

pleasure as he breathed in her scent and felt the smoothness of her

pale skin. He placed his hand on her left breast and started kneading

it, feeling how her nipple immediately stood erect. This was

unbelievable… Jack let go of her and started working on his belt,

almost frantically, but as he stood up he suddenly felt light-headed.

He almost lost his balance and stumbled backwards a few steps…

"What's wrong, Captain?", Cassandra smiled innocently as she watched

how Jack tried to focus on her, one of his arms stretched out as if

it was a lever to keep his balance. He opened and closed his eyes a

few times, then shook his head… this cleared his mind a bit. This

woman sure was intoxicating! He finally managed to get his trousers

off and let himself fall onto the soft bed next to Cassandra, who was

just sitting there, smiling. Jack slowly reached out and grabbed one

of her hands and placed it on his chest:

"Easy now Captain... Just lay back and take it easy… I'll treat you

right…"

He pulled her over to him and closed his eyes. Cassandra caressed his

abdomen and began to lick his nipples… She slowly moved her way down,

and Jack began to enjoy this more and more..

"Mmhh, Cassandra, ye're not such an innocent lass as ye seemed to

be", jack mumbled with his eyes closed. She kissed him and said:

"I'm not who you think I am"

And before Jack could respond to this, she had already moved down.

She was beginning to play with his noble parts and sooner than he

knew, he felt like he was in heaven. He felt her lips softly swirling

around his manhood and the room started spinning faster and

faster. This is sooo good', Jack thought. He had never felt anything

so good - every little part of his body tingled… and suddenly the

room spun so fast that Jack couldn't figure out what was up or down.

This would have to be the weirdest orgasm ever… if it even was one,

he wasn't certain… he opened his eyes, but his vision was blurry and

the walls were waving back and forth like sea water. All of a sudden

Jack's head tilted to the side and he passed out.

"Finally, why did it take so long for a drunken pirate to pass out?",

Cassandra mumbled and got up from the bed. For a moment she just

looked at the knocked out pirate… she kind of fancied him. He had

such slender and handsome features… and she couldn't forget the fact

that he, after all, WAS charming. None the less she had to do what

she had to do. She smiled at him as he lay there on his back, his

trousers around his ankles:

"Now THAT rum was a bit too strong, huh? Didn't expect ether, did

you, you drunk", she grinned and bent down and started fumbling in

Jack's trousers…. And quickly she found was she was looking for. A

little, hard box by a string in the leather belt. Quickly she snapped

the string and grabbed the compass. She put back on her white gown

and stuffed the compass down her cleavage… and she left the room

quietly, leaving Jack Sparrow behind on the bed, breathing softly.

"Jack, Jack - wake up, Jack… WAKE UP, JACK….!", a sound boomed

somewhere over Sparrow's head.

"Woooww, something is wrong, Will - I cant remember anything from

last night, I mean everything went so fast", Jack mumbled and got up

from the bed – however he had forgotten that his trousers were still

around his ankles…he stumbled over his own feet and found his shirt

lying on the floor. But not everything was where it should be… he

noticed right away:

"Where's me compass? Will, me compass is gone! Cassandra must have

taken it!", Jack burst out almost panicky. He pulled up his trousers,

hiding away his manhood and rummaged about in his pockets and by his

belt – but the compass was no where to be found. This just couldn't

be happening!

"What, she slipped you something, Jack?", Will asked and turned his

glance from the ceiling to Jack – now that he HAD his trousers on.

Jack just looked at him:

"Well, what do YOU think?", he mumbled as he walked towards the door.

"We have to find her!", Jack spat as Will followed him out in the

hallway.

"But Jack, Tortuga is a big place… she could be anywhere… even on a

ship right now!", Will said, but Jack didn't care, he had to find her

immediately.

"I think I have an idea about where she can be, Will, because like I

said, she is not like the ordinary whores. I have the idea that she

knew who I was before we met. But we're gonna need some help from

outside, somebody she haven't met before, do you know anyone we can

trust?", Jack asked and looked at Will with an almost pleading stare.

Will just shrugged and pointed down at the bar:

"Jack, you can hire anyone of these drunks", Will said and smiled at

Jack, who was obviously shaken. He usually never asked for any sort

of help… this woman had really turned his head upside down.

"She didn't take your money, did she?", Will asked and watched as

Jack shook his head and held out a handful of silver coins.

"No… she knew what she was after. I bet the lass works for the

governor… we have to track her down", Jack said and headed down the

stairs towards the bar.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY?? PLEASE

RATE AND REVIEW! THANK YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Disney owns everything except the fictional character

Cassandra.

TEASER: Jack has been drugged and his comnpass stolen... what will

happen next??

WARNING: Rated PG13

GENRE: Humour/drama/romance

What Vexes All Men CHAPTER II

As Will and Jack reached the crowded, smoky bar downstairs, Jack

immediately waved a couple of drunks away from the biggest table in

the bar. Here he planted himself in a chair and whispered to Will:

"Spread the word… payment will be good, mission easy and non-deadly",

he said and Will nodded and started to walk into the drunken crowd –

however Jack hurried to add:

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow asking!", he yelled and Will waved him

off. Captain here, captain there', he thought a little annoyed, but

also amused… you would think that Jack's title would be more

important to him than a magic compass. But obviously it wasn't – far

from it. What would the legendary CAPTAIN Sparrow be without his

precious compass? Will managed to plough through a thick line of

people in front of the bar… now what exactly was he to do? Suddenly

he noticed a big, broad-shouldered man, who was slamming his huge

fist down on the mahogany bar counter, waiting impatiently for his

drink. Will made his move. Slowly he leaned over the bar just next to

the oversized man… slowly but casually Will turned his head towards

the almost bald man:

"Say, I was wondering if you could do me a little favour?", Will

whispered in his ear, which he noticed was actually a bit hairy. The

man slowly turned his head towards Will with a nonchalant look on his

broad face:

"Do I look like I would?", he just said, totally uninterested, and

turned his face away from Will again. Will bit his lip a bit:

"Three silver coins", he just said and this seemed to catch the

sasquatch-like man's attention. Turning his head towards the young

Will again, he said in a humming bass voice:

"I'm listening"

Will couldn't help but smile a little and he tilted his head,

studying his folded hands which were resting on the counter. The

bartender finally brought the big man his drink, but just as the man

was rummaging his pocket for some coins, Will slid a shilling across

the counter towards the bartender, who looked at little confused by

this act of solidarity. The big man stared at Will, looking almost

offended. Will hurried to say something:

"Take that as a deposit…", he whispered and there angered look

disappeared from the big man's face.

"What's your name, boy?", he asked and looked Will up and down. The

bartender rolled his eyes:

"Oh, get a room…", he mumbled as he walked to the other end of the

bar towards the eager, not-yet-served customers. Will merely smiled:

"No need for my name… or yours … here is the deal: Captain Jack

Sparrow is looking for a little… assistance. The reward is big enough

to buy yourself several drums of rum, if that should be what you

wish", Will whispered and noticed how the man's facial expression

turned from a little annoyed to very interested'.

"Aha… assistance I see… concerning what?", the man said and looked at

the young man next to him. Will sent him an approving smile:

"All I need you to do is spread the word of the mission which is…",

Will started., but was interrupted:

"I'll do it… I'm sick of this dump anyway. Need some adventure, lad",

the man said and got up from the chair, looking down at Will who was

taken a bit by surprise.

"So where is Captain Sparrow?", the man asked and Will pointed

towards the back of the bar to the big table, where Jack was sitting

with a bottle of rum in his hand, drowning his sorrows as usual with

his legs smacked up on the broad table. The man immediately

approached the table, and Will got up and followed him. Stopping only

inches from the edge of the table, the sasquatch leaned down to meet

Jack's kohl-rimmed eyes, placing his hands on each side of Jack's

crossed legs. Sparrow blinked a few times and looked at the bottle of

rum – then back at the huge man towering above him. Nope, wasn't the

rum's fault that he had surreal vision.

"You're big", was all that left Jack's mouth as he looked the man up

and down.

"Perfect", he added and removed his legs from the table:

"Sit down… let's talk", Jack said and the huge man sat down on a

chair, making it quirk dangerously under his weight. The man tilted

his head a bit and then pointed at Will standing behind him:

"This young lad told me you are looking for some assistance?", he

said and squinted his eyes suspiciously. Jack patted the rum bottle

and then put an index finger in the air as if to check the wind.

"Yes! Yes, indeed I am. See, I need you to find someone… and

something… which belongs to me. I'll spare no expenses… so don't

worry about payment", Jack said and then he told the big man the

whole story, except for the fact that the compass was magical of

course. The big man looked a little confused:

"You're willing to pay me I don't know how much just to find a stupid

compass?", he asked and looked suspicious again. Jack just smiled:

"I like my compass. Let's leave it at that. Now go and take the whelp

with you", Jack said and waved them off. The big man looked a bit

annoyed that he had to drag the whelp around – he would probably only

get in the way. But what the heck.

"Come on, lad!", the big man said and started walking out of the bar.

Will followed him reluctantly – he hadn't thought that HIS

participation was part of the plan. But then again – Jack was master

of surprises. They walked through the swinging double doors of the

bar and breathed in the fresh sea air… much better than the smoke-

filled, perfume-stenched air inside. As Will looked around he noticed

that there weren't many lamp posts lit… two thirds of them had either

drowned in the rain or had simply not been lit. This caused Tortuga's

streets to become an eerie scenario with small clusters of fog

gathering by drain pipes and the smell of emptied night pots reached

Will's nostrils, making him wrinkle his nose in disgust.

"So where are we to go first, whelp?", the man asked and suddenly

reached out his hand:

"I'm Hans – and you?", he asked with a curious look on his face. Will

hesitated… but ended up shaking his hand anyway:

"Alright… we were supposed not to mention names, but… I'm William

Turner", he said and smiled at the man who was two heads taller than

himself.

"Ok, William… nice to meet you… remember not to get in my way", Hans

said and started walking down the muddy street towards the harbour.

Will just followed. The darkness and the pouring rain wasn't exactly

comfortable, and Will noticed that he had forgotten his coat in the

bar. Just typical. Soon he was shivering from the cold, while the big

man – dressed as poorly as himself – wasn't showing any signs of

discomfort. Quickly they reached the harbour, where several Jolly

Roger flags met them… walking down the harbour bridge Hans took out

two silver coins from his pocket (two of many which Jack had given

him) and smacked them down on the little table where a boats-man was

sitting, covered by a black cape. The man jumped in surprise and

turned around to face the two men. Hans squatted down:

"Two silver coins if you remember a woman dressed in white named

Cassandra", he just said and both Hans and Will glared anxiously at

the man as he seemed to ponder deeply, digging through his memory of

the hundreds which had boarded this evening. Then his eyes seemed to

light up in remembrance:

"There WAS a lady dressed in white… she said her name was Smith

though… which there are dozens of by the way", he said and reached

out of the two silver coins – but Hans grabbed his eager hand:

"Which ship?", he asked. The man looked a little scared:

"A merchant ship named Glory", he stammered – and then Hans let go of

his hand, letting him snatch the two silver coins and stuff them in

his pocket. Will looked around the harbour – and eyed a small vessel

with golden letters, which read: GLORY.

"Thank you very much, sir. You haven't seen us", Hans said and threw

another silver coin at the man, who fumbled to grab it. A nod from

him meant that he understood. Then Hans and Will made their way

towards the small vessel.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER?? PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!!

THANX.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Disney owns everything except the fictional character

Cassandra and Hans.

TEASER: The compass is stolen and Jack hires Will and a man to find

it... will they succeed??

WARNING: Rated NC17

GENRE: Humour/drama/romance/slash

What vexes All Men CHAPTER III

Jack was sitting slumped in his chair by the big table in the bar… a half-empty rum bottle in one hand and in the other a big leather bag of silver coins. The only reason that he dared to bring some of his treasure here was simply because he knew how good of a swordsman he was.

"And really bad eggs…", Jack hummed as he stared out in the room, scanning it for any possible threats to either his rum or money.

"Really bad indeed", the pirate captain mumbled as he noticed who was moving towards him through the dancing and fighting crowd.

"Well, g'day Commodore… what brings YOU to the edges of the map?", Jack asked casually as he looked up at the wigged Norrington. Norrington just sat himself down on the chair opposite Sparrow and looked him in the eye with his falcon-like stare:

"You know very well, Sparrow… hand it over. And it's night, not day by the way", Norrington said and got an annoyed look on his face as Jack leaned his head back and laughed a rather emotionless laugh:

"Now your mind's taking a walk OFF the map!", Jack grinned and pointed to the place on his belt where the compass WOULD have been:

"See? I don't have it… but I will soon. And I sure as ell won't give it to YOU", he said and took another slurp of the rum. Wow, two commodores!', Jack thought as his vision doubled. Very bad eggs indeed. Not exactly what he needed right now. Two commodores, that was, not double-vision.

"You are drunk", the commodore said with disgust in his voice. Jack tilted his head:

"Your point being?", Jack asked and took another sip of the golden liquid. Norrington just shook his head and stood back up, pointing a finger at Jack:

"That compass WILL be mine, Sparrow. You can count on it", Norrington said as he turned around and disappeared back into the crowd, headed for the exit. The governor wanted that compass… and Norrington was just the man to bring it. Apparently. As he was walking down the swampy street buried in his own thoughts, he suddenly bumped into someone – annoyed he looked at… where a face should be, instead he was looking at an upper torso of a man. Looking further up Norrington met two steel grey eyes which just looked down on him as if he was a fly to be crushed. Norrington now looked to the side – and recognized the young man standing by the titan's side:

"William Turner… out scavenging as usual?", the wigged man said with a mocking in his voice. Pushing himself past the commodore, Hans merely said while laughing:

"We're just out looking for the White Lady"

Will punched Hans mildly in the side and sent him a harsh stare – Hans didn't seem to care though, and they were now several feet behind the rather stunned commodore, on their way back to the tavern and Jack. The boat had been empty – and another silver coin had gotten them the information that Glory was sailing at five o'clock in the morning just the next day.

The commodore was just standing there, thinking to himself. Were they out hunting ghosts? Had the otherwise – even though he hated to admit so – sensible Will Turner gone mad? And who was the weird, rude giant he was dragging around? Then a puzzle started to solve itself inside Norrington's brain… the White Lady… White Lady… it had to be a boat! Or maybe… a person? Whatever it was it had to be a piece of the puzzle… this… White Lady thing had something to do with the missing compass. Norrington had actually believed Sparrow when he said that it was missing… and the commodore had been able to tell that Jack was telling the truth by looking at how fast that rum disappeared. He HAD seemed rather frustrated and depressed, which amused Norrington a bit. Although a missing compass DID make the mission a bit more complicated. Now he just had to solve The White Lady Puzzle', as he now named it in his mind. Norrington was far from a simpleton. Immediately he headed for the harbour, caressing the silver coins in his pocket. They should come in handy.

Jack's eyes lit up when he saw the two men enter the tavern. Although there were four of them… he gestured eagerly for them to join him at the table. As they approached Jack immediately burst out:

"Have you got it??"

Both Will and the giant shook their heads and Jack's dark eyes lost the little twinkle of anticipation.

"Well, did you find out ANYTHING?", Jack asked and took a slurp of rum as if to lighten a burden of ten thousand rocks on his back. Will placed his slender hands on the table top:

"Well, we know that Cassandra's ship, Glory, heads out tomorrow at five o'clock", Will said and smiled a bit as Jack's lips formed a little smile.

"Good. Then there's lots of time to sleep", said the drunken Jack, who was slumping more and more in his chair. Will and Hans looked at each other:

"Umm, it's five o'clock in the morning, Jack", Will said and watched how Jack's red eyes shot open in surprise.

"She must be the devil!", Jack mumbled as he tried to lift the rum bottle to his lips again – however Will grabbed his wrist:

"I think you have had enough, Jack… you need to sleep", Will said and tried to take the bottle from Jack's clamped grasp.

"Jack!", Will insisted and finally Jack let go

"Don't you lose that", he mumbled and then his eye lids shut like two heavy curtains – he was out as a light. Will looked at Hans, who merely nodded – walking around the table, Hans picked up the passed out pirate captain and started ploughing through the crowd towards the staircase. Quicker than Will had anticipated Hans was up the

stairs and disappeared into a room, where he placed the unconscious Jack on the bed. For a moment Hans studied the infamous captain… he looked kind of scrawny. How could a twig of a man like that become so great? He couldn't say that he wasn't jealous. Almost like a mother he tapped Jack's hat for goodnight and then left the room, closing the door and went back to Will, who was sitting by the table, holding onto both the rum and the money in the leather bag.

"Everything good?", Will asked and Hans nodded:

"Yes, but I need to say something to you in private… about this mission", he said and looked almost worried. Will frowned a little, but then shrugged, grabbed Jack's effects and followed Hans outside. In the cool, misty air they could see each other's breath and Hans gestured for Will to go with him around the corner to avoid being

heard by the crowd inside the tavern doors. Finally they were standing in an alley way full of mud and other not-so-pleasant substances.

"What is it that you wanted to say, Hans?", Will asked, but was suddenly pushed up against the brick wall by two strong arms:

"

What are you doing?!", Will managed to spit out in surprise under the pressure of Hans's weight. The dimly lit face just inches from his own merely smiled at him:

"I just wanted to say that I find it hilarious how naïve ye are… oh, and that I'll be taking that", Hans said as he tore the leather bag out of Will's right hand. Will immediately started squirming violently, but Hans was solid as a rock and when Will reached for the bag of money, the large man grabbed a hold of his throat with his free hand:

"Don't push it, lad… things could be far worse… you know, you are quite handsome, don't you?", Hans whispered as he suddenly nibbled on Will's right ear. In shock and disgust Will quickly snapped his head to the side as far as he could – while trying desperately to breathe. He couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Easy now…", Hans mumbled as he let the bag of money drop to the muddy ground, placing his other hand on Will's chest. Now Will had his left hand free – and with great effort he swung the rum bottle at Hans's head – however the bottle was caught midair by a big, strong fist. With a snort Hans tossed the bottle over his shoulder, shattering it against the opposite wall of the alley.

"That was stupid, whelp", Hans said hoarsely and finally let go of Will's throat, allowing him to take in big gulps of air. Will had been too close to fainting, and before he knew it one strong hand was holding both of his wrists above his head and the other was caressing his chest through the thin fabric of his white shirt.

"Don't touch me!", Will hissed and kicked Hans hard across the shin – however not a single sound escaped Hans's thin lips… instead an eerie kind of gloom spread in his steel grey eyes and his hand became more brutal and ripped Will's shirt open. Will gasped and dug his nails into one of Hans's hands – without any effect at all. The rough

sailor hand started sliding down Will's smooth chest and stopped right by his belt. Will's thoughts were racing like crazy and he felt like throwing up. Without noticing it Will was almost hyperventilating from the extreme discomfort and humiliation… which only made Hans even more eager.

"I know you like it…", Hans whispered in Will's ear and now his hand was fondling the bulge in Will's pants through the linen trousers. Will's body was shaking all over and as Hans started to unbuckle his belt something inside Will snapped – and he head butted Hans right on the nose, sending a spray of blood into the foggy air. With a howl

Hans stumbled backwards, holding his bloody nose – and now murder was on display in his steel eyes. Will quickly reached for his sword… it wasn't there!?

"Looking for this, whelp?", Hans snorted as he pointed Will's own sword directly at him. Will slowly lifted his hands into the air… surrendering.

"

Wise move… now get lost before I run ye through!", Hans hissed and advanced on Will, who saw no other option – humiliating as it was – but to flee. He ran through the mud, rounded the corner almost skidding past the tavern, where he grabbed a hold of the double doors and yelled:

"SWORD!"

Instantly he had a sword in his hands and Will spun around, scanned his surroundings in a split second, and then entered the alley way… but it was empty. Hans was gone – and so was the money. As well for the rum. Shivering Will lowered the sword… how on earth could he explain this to Jack? Looking at the clock tower the time said four-thirty in the morning… Will might as well wake up the captain now, zxsinforming him of the rather bad news…

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER?? PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!!

THANX!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Disney owns everything except the fictional character

Cassandra and Hans.

TEASER: Everything seems to be lost... and Will has to tell Jack,

what will happen??

WARNING: Rated PG13

GENRE: Humour/drama/romance

What Vexes All Men CHAPTER IV

"Jack…"

Will's voice was low and careful as he looked down at the snoring Captain Sparrow, whose hat was covering most of his face. No reaction.

"Jack", Will said again and poked Jack's left shoulder… still no reaction. The stench of rum breath filled the entire room. Jack turned his head a little, making the hat fall further down – now covering his whole face. Will got up and withdrew the curtains, making the dim morning light flow into the smoky room. A snort was heard from Jack – but that was about it. Will now grabbed the hat and removed it from Jack's face – and the captain's eyes immediately shot open:

"Whatcha doing with me hat?", Jack mumbled and grabbed the hat from Will's hands and placed it clumsily on top of his head as he closed his eyes again. Will bit his lower lip and lowered his glance a bit, even though he knew Jack wasn't even looking at him.

"Jack, we've been mugged…", Will said and almost stumbled backwards in surprise as Jack sat up with a sudden jerk.

"You've been mugged?!", Jack said out rather loud and staggered to his feet, looking at Will with an incredulous look on his dirty face.

"Will, where's me money? And me RUM!!", Jack almost howled and advanced on Will, who took a few steps backwards, raising his hands in the air as a gesture of an apology.

"It's gone, Jack… Hans tricked me", Will said and felt how he started to blush. Jack tilted his head and stared at Will:

"Who the hell is Hans?", he asked and looked around the room searching desperately for a bottle of rum or anything with alcohol in it.

"Hans was our henchman, remember? To look for Cassandra", Will said in a low tone of voice and watched as Jack smacked himself on the forehead – followed by a grunt of pain.

"I never knew the bastard's name… what happened?", Jack asked and Will told him… of course leaving out the humiliating details. Jack's kohl—rimmed eyes were sparkling with anger:

"Then we have to find him… but first she-devil Cassandra. What time is it?", Jack asked and rubbed his face.

"It is almost five o'clock – we should get going", Will said, and then added:

"But why go after Hans? I mean, the bag of coins were only a fraction of what is left on the Pearl"

Jack looked at Will with an almost annoyed expression on his tanned face:

"Because betrayal isn't something Captain Jack Sparrow tolerates…besides he threatened you", Jack said and Will felt almost honoured that Jack actually seemed to CARE about him. Now Jack grabbed his effects from the night stand and strapped his sword to his belt and stuck his pistol down his trousers:

"Let's go! To the harbour!", Jack said in a hoarse voice and grabbed Will's shoulder, walking through the door and downstairs to the tavern, where people were STILL dancing, drinking and fighting amongst themselves. Walking down the muddy main street of Tortuga they quickly reached the harbour, where Will discretely nodded to the

boats man who was still sitting there in his black cape. Will then grabbed a hold of Jack and stopped him, leaning over the man:

"Say, have you seen my companion from yesterday?", Will asked, but the boats man simply shook his head even though Will held out the single silver coin he had had in his pocket for ages.

"Bugger", Jack simply said and continued to walk down the bridge towards the boat Glory… which … wasn't there! Jack spun around almost, losing his balance and grabbed the boats man by the collar and pulled him up from his chair:

"Where is Glory?!", he asked with true desperation in his voice. Will also looked around the harbour, but the merchant ship was nowhere to be seen. The boats man seemed to pale – he very well knew who this man was. And he wouldn't like to say something wrong:

"A wigged man boarded Glory some hours ago…!! And sailed off!", the man stammered and gasped as Jack smacked his hand down on the book on the table:

"Who was he?!", he hissed, even though he very well knew so. The man feverishly flipped the pages of the book until he found the name:

"A… Mr. James Smith…!", he said and he almost sounded like he was about to cry like a baby. Jack let go of the man's collar, which made him fall back in the chair with a light thud.

"Norrington", Jack said with disgust in his voice. Will's eyes grew bigger:

"Norrington? What on earth is he doing in Tortuga?", he asked and followed Jack who was now half-way running towards the Pearl.

"The same as our little she-devil!", Jack spat and made his way up the bridge and boarded the Pearl, where every crew member was still sleeping. Then Jack remembered a vital detail – and he drew his sword, waving it in the air at the boats man below:

"What was Glory's heading?!", he yelled and rattled his sword a bit more for emphasis.

"North, north-east I think!", the man answered. This was enough for Jack… north, north-east was the straight route for Port Royal.

"Bugger", Jack whispered and turned around to face Will:

"Bring me a bottle of rum, me sextant and me compa…", Jack stopped mid-sentence and shook his head as to get rid of post-alcohol delirium.

"Just get it! And be quick about it!", he ordered and unconsciously fondled the snapped string by his belt where his precious compass should have been.

"ALL MEN ON DECK! HURRY UP, YOU COWARDLY DOGS!! ALL MAN THE SAILS, SCALLYWAGS! RAISE THE ANCHOR!", Jack screamed and within a few seconds there was almost chaos on deck. Dozens of crewmembers carried out the orders and within a few minutes the Pearl was at the mouth of the Tortuga bay. Will hurried back from the captain's quarters with Jack's desired effects in his hands and handed them over – Jack immediately pulled the cork from the bottle of rum and took a few big gulps. Then he grabbed the sextant and made sure that they were on course…

"We will catch up soon… a merchant ship doesn't stand a chance against the fastest ship in the Caribbean!", Jack grinned and tapped his sword by his belt… he couldn't wait to have Norrington in front of it.

Hours passed… and Jack thought that the boats man might have been lying… him and Will were standing by the railing, more or less letting the ship steer itself – the winds were in their favour. But also in Glory's favour. Then suddenly a spot appeared in the horizon where there definitely shouldn't be any land or islands. Jack quickly grabbed his binoculars – oh yes, it WAS indeed a merchant ship, but it was still too far away for him to see the name of the boat. But the Pearl was advancing on the smaller vessel at a steady pace – and soon Jack could make out the golden letters which read Glory'.

"Bingo", Jack triumphed and winked at Will, who was busy commanding the crew around to correct the sails, making the Pearl gain a few knots of speed. Mr Gibbs walked up between Jack and Will and looked from one to the other:

"Why all the haste, Cap'n?", he asked, then added:

"Something… shiny?"

Jack rolled his eyes and turned to face the older man:

"Is that all you ever care about?", he asked, then looked a bit dumbfounded…

"I mean, no. We're in pursuit, Mr Gibbs, and I suggest ye ready the men for confrontation", Jack said and smiled as the Pearl was now within shooting range.

"Aye, Cap'n!", was the immediate answer from Mr Gibbs and he turned around, running across the deck, spreading the message. All the men were now standing by the railings with swords in their hands – and the Jolly Roger flag had been hoisted to the top of the mast, clearly signalling the intentions of the Pearl's captain.

"Why aren't we shooting?", Ragetti suddenly asked from behind Jack, which made him jump a little. Jack didn't even bother to turn around:

"BECAUSE then we'll destroy what we're after, now won't we?", Jack said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Aye captain", was the disappointed answer.

"Bloody pirates…", Jack sighed and smiled as they now reached the starboard of Glory…

"Ropes!", Jack yelled and the crewmembers threw down several thick ropes, which landed right on the back of Glory's much smaller deck. About six men started crawling down the ropes – they couldn't, as they usually did, swing their way over – the boat was simply to low, too small. Jack and Will both crawled down on the deck as well, their swords raised.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER?? PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!!

THANK YOU!


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Disney owns everything except the fictional character  
Cassandra and Hans.  
TEASER: Jack and crew now boards Glory... what is in store??  
WARNING: Rated PG13  
GENRE: Humour/drama/romance

What Vexes All Men CHAPTER V

There was awfully silent on the small deck of the merchant ship Glory… a fog was coming in, thick and heavy and clouded everything. Both Jack and Will were surprised that no one came out from the one small cabin, roaring and screaming with pistols or swords raised. The entrance to the cabin could barely be seen through the sudden fog.  
Eerie was the atmosphere and both Jack and Will looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Carefully they started advancing on the cabin… with a loud crash' Jack kicked in the wooden door and pointed his sword frantically in all directions, before sticking his head inside. It was almost completely dark in there, despite the thin morning sun rays starting to pour in from the horizon.

"Bloody fog", Jack mumbled as he walked inside the cabin… there were two hammocks – both empty… a little table with a map and a chair… and a bunk – with a figure lying in it! Jack tiptoed towards the bunk – whoever it was it was amazing that he or she hadn't shot up like was it from a cannon from all that noise they had made. Unless, of course, the person was dead. Jack had now reached the bunk and Will had followed him inside, staying behind him with a curious look in his hazel eyes. Jack couldn't see a face – the person was completely covered in a duvet. Carefully Jack poked the duvet with an index  
finger. No reaction. He tried again… this time harder, and almost flew backwards as the duvet was tossed to the side and a pistol pointed directly at Jack's face.

"Whoa!", he burst out and stepped backwards a bit as he looked into two dark eyes, simultaneously placing his sword below the figure's chin in a split second.

"Ye won't have the time to pull the trigger, mate", Jack merely said and noticed how Will's sword was also pointing at the mysterious silhouette.

"Put down your pistol!", Will suddenly demanded, taking control of the situation. And puzzling enough the figure lowered the gun, dropping it to the wooden floor.

"I hate being woken up by bloody pirates!", a familiar voice complained…

"Ye must be quite a heavy sleeper, beca…", Jack started when he suddenly realized that it had been a female voice:

"Hey, who are ye? Show yerself!", he instantly demanded and lowered his sword now that the gun wasn't a threat anymore. The figure leaned to her right and grabbed a small candle and lit it – the orange light lit up her face in the otherwise almost black cabin.

"The White Lady…"

"Cassandra!"  
Will and Jack burst out at the same time. She merely nodded and then swung her naked legs over the bunks' edge – both pirates looked away like two gentlemen, even though Jack had seen much more than that…

"You're very observant", was the sarcastic answer as she stood up and put on a dark red robe.

"Where's me compass?", Jack asked and turned his glance back to Cassandra, who was now standing there, looking like some sort of goddess. His abdomen convulsed slightly by the sight of her slenderlegs, and it annoyed him immensely. Cassandra looked a little sad, but then smiled:

"A certain wigged man snatched it and took off in the only rescue boat that I had left", she said in an annoyed tone of voice and her hands turned into fists.

"Where is your crew?", Will asked and the woman just tilted her head as she looked at him:

"They went with him… actually I had prepared myself to join the other side… so you might have to keep me awake, considering that I took about fifteen sleeping pills plus a little absinth", Cassandra said and only now both Will and Jack noticed the weird glazed-over-look in her eyes.

"Bugger", Jack said and continued:

"But why SHOULD we really? You seduced me, drugged me and not to mention stole me damn compass!", he snorted and crossed his arms. Cassandra sent him a sugar-sweet smile:

"Because, Captain Sparrow… I am the only one who knows where the compass is heading", she said and put her hands on her voluptuous hips. With a groan of annoyance Jack tilted his head backwards as if to study the very modestly decorated ceiling of the small cabin. He couldn't stand to look at her… the twitches in his loins were too much of a sign of weakness in his book. The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow mesmerized by a damn woman! What vexes all men', Jack thought and sighed:

"Alright, ye come with us… but no tricks! Or defiling the rum…", Jack said under his breath and turned around and left the cabin. Will reached out his hand to Cassandra:

"Come on… Seems like you have got yourself a free ride on the Pearl", he said and the woman in front of him smiled, revealing ivory white teeth, and took his slender hand in her own. Will led her out of the cabin and onto the deck, where he grabbed a rope and handed it to her. Agile like a cat she was aboard the Pearl in a matter of seconds…  
Will and Jack followed, not quite as gracefully, and jumped aboard the Pearl where Cassandra seemed to be surrounded by a ring of very interested crew members.

"Yes, yes – that be the White Lady – touch her and be run through", Jack said and immediately the ring of crewmembers started to dissolve with a lot of whispering and complaining.

"Jack, it's bad luck to…", Mr Gibbs started, but was immediately interrupted:

"To have a woman aboard, yes. I'm aware of that. And I don't believe in all of yer ghost stories, Mr Gibbs. Now man the sails", Jack said and waved his hand at the older man who merely sighed and shook his head. The black sails were quickly raised and the morning winds started moving the ship. Jack picked up his sextant and waved for  
Cassandra to join him by the wheel – when she put a hand on his shoulder shivers ran down his spine and again he cursed himself.

"So… I figure ye know that I only took ye aboard because I don't like to leave people to die. I know where the compass is headed", Jack said nonchalantly and set the course for Port Royal.

"Oh, you're wrong, dear Captain Sparrow… it's not headed for Port Royal… it's headed for England", Cassandra said and chuckled. Jack's eyes shot open:

"What?!"

"You heard me…", Cassandra said as she fondled one of his beard strands. Shivers again. Cursed be that woman!

"You see, the sweet commodore, who thought he left me to die, didn't exactly plan on you finding me, now did he? So he told me the whole story", Cassandra said in a sweet tone of voice. Jack closed his eyes for a moment in bewilderment:

"And what is said story?", he asked as he changed the course. For England.

"See, the king desires that compass… and for that the commodore will be rewarded as Governor of Port Royal plus lots of benefits concerning the East India Trading Company… Aboard the Dauntless it won't take long for him to reach London…", Cassandra said, but was interrupted by a chuckling Jack:

"It'll take him longer than you think… see, luv, this be the fastest ship in the Caribbean… We'll catch up to him by the Caiman Islands, which should only be two and half day's journey from here", Jack said with satisfaction in his voice.

"Ooh, sounds exotic… I want a picnic", Cassandra said and Jack turned around just in time to see her fall to the deck like a ragdoll.

"Will! Mr Gibbs!", Jack yelled and let go of the wheel. Within seconds they were by their captain's side.

"Must be the sleeping pills and all that – get the smelling salt!", Jack commanded and Gibbs immediately ran below deck. Jack himself wondered why he was even trying to rescue his enemy… what vexes all men', he thought as he supported Cassandra's head in his dirty hands.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS?? PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! THANK YOU!


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Disney owns everything except the fictional character Cassandra and Hans.  
TEASER: The White Lady has been found, but no compass. And she is dying... what will happen next??  
WARNING: Rated PG13  
GENRE: Humour/drama/romance

What Vexes All Men CHAPTER VI

As the little white porcelain jar of smelling salt was put under Cassandra's nose she shot up like from a cannon – and in reflex she smacked Jack hard on the cheek with her flat hand just before turning to the side to throw up. Jack tilted backwards from the blow and  
landed right on his bottom on the slippery deck.

"What was that for…?? Oh, and ew", Jack said as he watched the otherwise so graceful lady spill her guts out on the deck. A masse of greenish vomit formed a pool on the deck and everyone stepped back a little as if it was poisonous. Several pills could be seen mixed with half-absorbed absinth. Cassandra coughed and turned her pale face  
towards Jack:

"Waking me up", she answered and rolled her eyes as she started to stand up. However she wasn't very successful and Will had to catch her as she was about to fall right back down.

"Easy… you need to lie down", Will said and started to help her walk towards the captain's quarters.

"No vomiting in me bed!", Jack yelled after them and returned to the wheel next to Mr Gibbs, who was just shaking his head.

"This bodes ill for all of us, Jack", he said, but Jack waved him off by gesturing wildly with his index finger. He was starting to tire from all of Gibbs' ghost stories… old fashioned and superstitious was the man, but Jack had to admit that he was really fond of him. They had been together for as long as he could remember – he was kind of a  
father figure really. Jack turned around and watched Will help Cassandra into the cabin through the double doors.

Will helped her sit down on the edge of the bunk:

"Are you alright?", he asked and stroked her hair away from her sweaty face. She just looked at him:

"Do I look alright?", she asked sarcastically and Will decided not to answer… it had been a stupid question anyway.

"Is there anything I can do?", he asked and looked at Cassandra with a concerned glance. Cassandra rubbed her upper arms:

"I'm freezing… maybe you can get under the blanket with me to keep me warm?", she asked and looked at Will with eyes which resembled those of a small deer. Will frowned in surprise… what would Elizabeth think? He couldn't… but she was… freezing, and…

"Please?", Cassandra asked and Will could see how much she was shaking.

"Alright", Will said and Cassandra lit up in a seductive smile as she lifted up the duvet for him to get in. Will hesitated for a moment… but then he got under the blanket and placed himself on his back. An arm was immediately wrapped around him and Cassandra's head was suddenly resting on his shoulder. Will bit his lower lip… if Elizabeth knew about this, she would tear his head off… he didn't feel comfortable at all. But he only did this to help and nothing else!

"You smell good", Cassandra said in a drowsy voice and Will could hear how she started breathing more regularly. Good, she is falling asleep', Will thought as he stared at the ceiling above him.

Out on deck Jack was still standing by the wheel, headed straight for the Caiman Islands… he was sure that he was going to intercept the Dauntless there. It would be some fight. Excited Jack pulled the cork from yet another rum bottle and put it to his lips. As he gulped down the spicy liquid he was wondering what took Will so long. Well, he  
is probably comforting Cassandra', Jack thought as a little flicker of envy jolted through his body. He couldn't understand what was going on… the infamous Jack Sparrow seemed to be falling in love. No, no!', he thought to himself and grabbed the wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white. Thinking hard about what manoeuvre he would use to overpower the Dauntless his mind slowly returned to its old tracks. No woman, no woman… definitely no woman.

"Ye fancy her, don't ye?", a voice asked from behind Jack. Like struck by lightning Jack lost the grip on the wheel and spun around – only to face Mr Gibbs, who was just standing there with a smile on his broad, bearded face. Jack's eyes flickered a little as he  
manically corrected his hat – which was, by the way, sitting just fine on top of his head.

"I do not!", Jack said and turned around again, grabbing the wheel. A chuckle could be heard from behind him:

"Oh, yes ye do… and ye wonder what Turner and the lady are doing right now, don't ye?", Gibbs said and ducked as Jack swung at him.

"Temper, temper, Jack!", Gibbs said and backed off a little – although still with a smile on his face. He had always seen Jack as some sort of son… and he WOULD really like to see him get hitched some day. And it was about time. Plus Cassandra wasn't exactly the  
ordinary damsel… no, she had quality. Wits AND looks.

"My temper is my business!", Jack answered in a voice which resembled that of a child who couldn't get what he wanted from the toy store. Gibbs held his hands in the air as a sign of resignation:

"Whatever ye say, cap'n!", Gibbs said and looked at the sky which was turning dark. The sun had already set and the Pearl was steady on course, good wind in the black sails. Jack fondled his beard strands again:

"Say, Gibbs – take the wheel", he said and Gibbs took over as Jack headed for the captain's quarters.

Inside the cabin Will was lying in the bunk stiff as a board… Cassandra seemed not to be able to fall asleep, she was asking him about everything he had ever done and experienced.

"So… do you have someone?", Cassandra asked and Will frowned as he felt her hand lower and settle on his chest.

"Yes, I do… I'm to be married when we return to Port Royal", he said and felt how Cassandra froze a little.

"So you're not married yet?", she said and her finger started drawing circles around Will's right nipple through the thin cotton fabric of his shirt.

"Listen, Cassandra, I'm not…", Will started but was abruptly interrupted when Cassandra suddenly flung herself on top of him:

I love married men…!", Cassandra whispered and started pressing her lips against his. With his eyes wide open in surprise Will placed his hands on her shoulders to push her away – in the same second he heard the doors open and a loud crash' when Jack dropped his rum bottle.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS?? PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! THANX!


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Disney owns everything except the fictional character Cassandra and Hans.  
TEASER: Cassandra is now in the captain's quarters with Will - and Jack spots them enraged. What's next??  
WARNING: Rated PG13  
GENRE: Humour/drama/romance

What Vexes All Men CHAPTER VII

The loud crash' of the rum bottle crushing against the wooden floor made Will fling his head to the side, forcing Cassandra's and his own lips to part. Will stared at two kohl-rimmed eyes, which were sparkling with rage. Cassandra quickly got up on her knees in the bunk and wiped her lips with her sleeve.

"What….!!", Jack started, but was interrupted by Cassandra:

"He kissed me!!", she almost sobbed and got out of the bunk, almost tripping over her own feet. Within seconds she was in Jack's arms. Will quickly got out of the bunk as well:

"What…?? I didn't… you….!", he started, but he was immediately silenced when he saw Jack's pistol directed straight at him. Frozen Will stared down the barrel of the loaded gun. He couldn't believe this was happening!

"Jack.. you have got to believe me… I swear I didn't…", Will started, but Jack roared something incoherent and waved at Will with the gun:

"I know what I saw, Turner! Ye couldn't wait till we reach Port Royal, huh? Ye had to have a little something, aye??", Jack hissed and stroked Cassandra's hair. She was sobbing and leaning into Jack's chest. She could hear how his heart was pounding wildly under the thin fabric of his shirt.

"Jack…!!", Will said and took a step towards him, but immediately retreated again when the gun was cocked. Cassandra gently put a hand on Jack's shoulder:

"He isn't worth it, Captain Sparrow… that bullet is meant for someone else, mm?", she said and put a finger on the barrel, carefully lowering it towards the floor. Jack let her… he couldn't understand what he had just seen. And doubt was flaring like fire throughout his body… she HAD been on top, but Will was a strong young man… and he knew what he had seen. He had SEEN Cassandra's disgusted reaction… but Turner… he had never acted like this before – but then again Jack knew what the sea could do to a man.

"Jack, please listen to me… she wants to separate us… she wants mutiny, Jack!", Will said, but stayed at the little spot on the floor, which the gun had forced him to take. Will's heart sank in his chest when he looked Jack in the eye:

"It's the brig for ye, Turner… nothing personal… but I think it's best for ye two to be kept apart…", Jack said and Will's eyes grew wide:

"But Jack, I didn't…!"  
"Ye heard me!", was Jack's only response. He gently pushed Cassandra back a little and then waved at Will with the gun:

"Are ye going of yer own free will, or do I have to call for assistance?", Jack asked and he thought he felt something in his stomach turn. This was not good… and he thought of Gibbs and what he had said… this bodes ill for all of us'… maybe indeed it did.

"Fine, I'll go. But you are making a mistake. She will tear this ship apart faster than the Kraken, Jack!", Will spat out and started walking past Jack and Cassandra, who sent him a warm smile. Snake', Will thought as he pushed the doors open and walked down the steps to the deck, leaving Jack and Cassandra in the captain's quarters. She had got Jack wrapped around her little finger, that was for sure… and Will feared what could happen while he was in the brig. He didn't want to go… the brig was the worst, dampest, slimiest place on the entire ship. But he had to stay faithful to the captain, even though he might be temporarily delusional. Will walked up to Mr Gibbs by the wheel:

"What happened in there, lad?", Gibbs asked with a concerned look on his aging face.

"Let's just say that it bodes ill for all of us, Gibbs", Will said and pointed at the keychain by Gibbs' belt:

"I am to be locked in the brig for something I didn't do… will you please lock me in?", Will asked and watched the utterly confused look an Gibbs' face. He let go of the wheel for a few seconds to hand Will the keys:

"I don't…", he started, but Will interrupted him:

"Understand? Neither do I. Ask the White Lady", Will said and grabbed the keys. Gibbs shook his head….

"Give the keys to Ragetti and he'll lock you up… captain's orders I guess", Gibbs said with a sad tone in his voice. Will just nodded and started walking across the deck. He had already eyed Ragetti who was arguing with Pintel, as usual.

"Break it up, you two", Will said and threw the keys at Ragetti, who clumsily caught them. They looked at each other:

"What's with the keys?", Ragetti asked and Will told him. Both of them raised an eyebrow.

"Has the captain gone mad?", Pintel asked, but was slapped in the side by Ragetti:

"Don't talk like that about the captain!", Ragetti said.

"I talk the way I want to talk!", Pintel snapped back.

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do!"

"Do not!

"Do so!"

"Ragetti!!", Will hissed and grabbed each of them by the collar:

"Just lock me in the brig and you can continue your utterly useless argument when I am NOT here to hear it!", Will said and both off them seemed to turn a bit red cheeked as Ragetti waved at Will to follow him below deck.

"Cassandra, what happened? Did he hurt you?", Jack asked as she was clinging on to him like a leech, sobbing.

"He didn't have the chance… you saved me, captain. Thank you", she said in her sweetest tone of voice and Jack hugged her tighter. Something inside him however was sensing something… something that didn't match. But he HAD seen it with his own eyes… still Will's words: "She will tear this ship apart faster than the Kraken" told him that something was amiss. Maybe he had acted wrong this time?

"Cassandra… are ye absolutely positive that he did what ye say he did?", Jack asked, suppressing a trembling in his voice. Cassandra parted from him and just stared at him with hurt look on her pretty face:

"How... how can you even say that??", she said and hid her face in her hands, crying. Jack's heart sank and he immediately hugged her tight:

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I trust you", he said even though it felt a little like a lie.

The sound of the keys in the lock made Will shiver… he hated this place. It was cold and damp and dark.

"Enjoy your stay", Ragetti said and left. Will didn't even look in his direction… he was just sitting on the small bunk with his head in his hands. How could Jack believe a stranger over him? Bootstrap Bill's son? He had never done anything to deserve this distrust… he couldn't quite match the puzzle inside his head… one of the pieces  
didn't fit. And its name was Cassandra.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER?? PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!  
THANK YOU.  
COPYRIGHT 2008


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: Disney owns everything except the fictional character Cassandra and Hans.  
TEASER: Jack has thrown Will in the brig. But Cassandra has plans. What's next??  
WARNING: Rated NC17  
GENRE: Humour/drama/romance

What Vexes All Men CHAPTER VIII

It was the evening sun which was illuminating the deck in a bright orange colour, when Jack and Cassandra came out of the captain's quarters. They were holding hands, Gibbs noticed, as he was holding the wheel tightly. It had only been around five minutes since Will had come out… Gibbs was completely and utterly confused. What was  
going on here?  
"Jack!", he yelled and Jack turned his head towards him as he gently shoved Cassandra towards the railing:  
"Enjoy the sunset for a moment, luv", Jack said as he joined Gibbs by the wheel. Cassandra sent them both a warm smile as she thought of how it had felt to kiss the young Will… and how easily Jack could be tricked. Turning her face towards the beautiful sunset she thought of how Will might be doing at this time… in the dampness of the brig. A skew smile covered her full lips.  
"Jack, what are ye doing?", Gibbs asked as he stared into the kohl-rimmed eyes, which seemed to be anywhere but there.  
"What I have to, mate…", Jack said and looked over at Cassandra, who was standing by the railing, looking absolutely stunning as usual.  
"What do ye mean, Cap'n? Ye have no reason to distrust him", Gibbs asked and watched as Jack glance settled on the wooden planks:  
"Ye didn't see what happened in there, Gibbs", Jack said but Gibbs could sense the uncertainty in his captain's voice. Something definitely was amiss. And Gibbs didn't like it. The sun was setting and quickly it disappeared behind the horizon, sending out the last  
orange rays… then the dark set in. Jack left Gibbs' side to join Cassandra by the railing:  
"We should be going to bed… we'll soon reach the Caiman Islands. By noon tomorrow I figure", Jack said and pointed towards the captain's quarters. Cassandra turned towards him and smiled:  
"Of course…"  
And they both disappeared into the big cabin through the double doors. Gibbs shook his head and looked up at the sails… the wind was with them, the Pearl was heading straight for the Caimans. Gibbs couldn't bother standing by the wheel when there was no use for it, so he laid himself down on top of the bundles of fish nets behind the steering wheel. Soon he was asleep, letting out small snoring sounds.  
Jack and Cassandra made their way in through the double doors to the captain's quarters and Jack immediately grabbed the to him half-empty' rum bottle from a drawer in the corner. He sure needed it right about now. As he popped the cork and put the bottle to his  
lips, he noticed how beautiful Cassandra looked as she was sitting on his bunk, leaned forwards a little – revealing just enough cleavage to make a part of Jack's body stir. He hated this feeling… yet he liked it. But still… damned be that woman! To make him feel like this, weird and uneasy in her company. But even though Jack was kind of overwhelmed with concentrating on not to blush he still couldn't shake off Will's words as he had left the cabin. Cassandra was smiling at him sweetly and suddenly she patted the bunk next to her hip:  
"Won't you join me, Captain Sparrow?", she asked in a silky voice and suppressed a grin as she saw how he almost spat out his mouthful of rum and started coughing. Jack cleared his throat and looked at her:  
"Sure, luv… but be gentle", he joked as he emptied the rum bottle in one big gulp. Then he made his way over the bunk, actually staggering a little already. He sat himself down next to this enchanting woman called Cassandra and just looked her up and down… her cleavage kept catching his eye and he jumped a little as he suddenly felt her warm  
hand on the bulge in his pants.  
"Easy, Captain… I promise to be gentle", Cassandra purred as she rubbed her fingers against the fabric which covered Jack's noble parts. Jack was in utter bliss and without even thinking he reached out and felt Cassandra's right breast, gently kneading it. Cassandra smiled:  
"Like what you feel?", she asked and looked at Jack who seemed to be rather distracted. The captain swallowed a few times:  
"Oh yes… but tell me…", Jack started as his eye lids became heavier from the last big gulp of rum:  
"What's a place like ye doing in a girl like this?", he mumbled and suddenly he fell backwards and collapsed up against the wall, snoring loudly. Cassandra blinked a few times in surprise and then sighed in disappointment:  
"Oh, wouldn't YOU like to know", she whispered as she got up from the bunk and looked around the cabin. Carefully she tiptoed out to the deck, making sure the heavy wooden doors didn't screech. As she looked around her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the Caribbean night – there was Gibbs, asleep behind the wheel. And there was  
Pintel and Ragetti, sleeping almost on top of each other by the railing. Now, the question was – who had the keys? Cassandra silently approached Mr Gibbs and looked down at the wooden planks… nothing there. How about the belt? Cassandra bent forwards and studied the part of the belt visible from under Gibbs' rather heavy stomach. Aha!  
The keys were attached to a metal clip in the leather belt… carefully she started working on the clip – and without much effort she had the bundle of keys in her hands without a sound. Gibbs was still snoring loudly. Perfect. Tiptoeing across the deck she made her way towards the hatch and started down the slippery stairs. It was quite dark down there except for a few oil lamps glowing inside. On her bare feet Cassandra passed the kitchen and headed for the last door from the stairs – the brig. Soundlessly she slipped the first key into the lock – incredibly enough it smoothly turned and she almost gasped when there was a rather loud click'. Quickly she hurried inside and carefully closed the door behind her, locking it. On the bunk was Will Turner, asleep… at least she thought he was asleep because there was no snoring, but he seemed to breathe very evenly in a deep and  
long rhythm. Slowly Cassandra approached the bunk where she got down on her knees and silently shoved the keys under the bunk, so Will couldn't find them. For a moment she just watched him as he was sleeping – how sweet and innocent he looked. She had to admit that she was rather drawn to his handsome and smooth, young face, half covered by dark brown strands of hair. Slowly her face inched closer to his… and she felt his soft lips with her own. With a moan Will kissed her back:  
"Elizabeth…", he whispered, but suddenly his eyes shot open and he uttered a yelp in shock as he was staring directly into Cassandra's emerald eyes. Fast as a lightning bolt he shot up from the bed, but a hard push sent him back down on the hard bunk:  
"Where do you think you are going?", Cassandra purred as she towered above him. Will just stared up at her, perplexed and breathing heavily:  
"What? What are you doing here??", he asked as he desperately tried to clutch his toes as if to wake up from a nightmare. He blinked a few times… but this was real. Cassandra looked down at him:  
"What do you THINK, I'm doing here??", she asked as she reached out and stroked his cheek – he immediately backed away:  
"Don't touch me, snake! What do you think you are doing?? Get out!", Will snapped at her as his mind was racing to find out what was going on.  
"I'm not going anywhere… not until I get what I want", Cassandra said as she suddenly flung herself on top of Will, pressing her breasts against his chest, which was only half covered by his white cotton shirt. However Will was much stronger than her and he simply sat himself up, ready to flip her over the side of the bunk – but before he knew it a damp rag was pressed against his mouth and nose. Some incoherent sounds came from under the rag, and Will slumped back on the bunk, heavy-lidded.  
"That's more like it, Turner", Cassandra said as she removed the rag which was almost dripping with ether. She hadn't knocked him out completely – just enough for him to be weak and defenceless. Oh, how she loved her little bottle of ether, which she always kept hidden inside her dress. Looking down at Will she smiled dreamily and stroked his cheek again – this time he only moved an inch – and that slowly.  
"You will love what I have in store for you…", Cassandra said as she bent over him and placed a kiss on his lips as her right hand started to explore his chest, slipping inside his shirt.

COPYRIGHT 2008

LIKE IT SO FAR?? PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!! THANK YOU!


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: Disney owns everything except the fictional character Cassandra and Hans.  
TEASER: Jack is unconscious and Cassandra is now in the brig and has sedated Will - what's next??  
WARNING: Rated NC17  
GENRE: Humour/drama/romance/rape

What Vexes All Men CHAPTER IX

The smoothness of his skin surprised Cassandra, who was letting her fingers slowly slide down Will's chest and inside his shirt… not a single hair either. Oh, how she enjoyed this. Will however was grimacing lightly every time he felt the unwanted touch on his chest. Everything was blurry to him… he could just make out Cassandra's face and upper body – but everything in the background seemed to fade away – and the smell of the ether was still stinging his nostrils and throat.  
"Don't…", Will managed to mumble as he tried to turn to the side, but effortlessly Cassandra kept him just where she wanted him.  
"Hush… you know you want this, Turner", she purred as her hand suddenly moved further down inside his shirt and reached his belt, which she immediately started to loosen. She couldn't help but smile a skew smile as she saw the flicker of fear in Will's brown, heavy-lidded eyes. He uttered an incoherent protesting sound, but that only urged her on. She loved it when they tried to fight back… it made the predator in her come alive, and she only wanted it more. Slowly she opened his belt and started pulling on his trousers – but suddenly Will grabbed her wrists and tried to push them away. But it only took a smack on the cheek and a slight movement to place his hands above his head – their noses were now only an inch from each other.  
Cassandra's emerald eyes were sparkling with lust, where Will's were opened as far as he could despite of the ether, glowing with rage and fear at the same time. Smiling Cassandra rubbed her nose against his  
and let out a little giggle like a school girl in love:  
"Don't fight me, Turner. You know you can't win", she said and let go of his wrists… his hands didn't move, even though he desperately tried to. Her hands were now again by his trousers and she edged them  
down little by little, exposing his noble parts inch by inch. Thoughts were racing like crazy through Will's mind – he couldn't fight the drug, but he had to somehow fight HER. What was he going to… Will uttered a small gasp as he suddenly felt Cassandra's soft lips close around his manhood and start licking it, swirling her tongue around it. She moaned as she started to suck a little harder and move her head up and down quicker and quicker. Will also moaned – but not in pleasure – disgust and surprise. He couldn't believe this! He  
wanted to yell for someone, but it was like his vocal chords were almost completely paralyzed. And to his complete surprise AND disgust, he could feel a tingling sensation starting to spread in his loins. This just couldn't be happening…! Elizabeth! Cassandra parted her lips and stared at Will:  
"See? You do want it. Look at yourself. You are stiff as a board, Turner…", she smiled and started crawling up closer to his face, the heavy gown covering his legs, tickling him a little.  
"No…", he moaned as he could feel her naked inner thighs against his skin… and suddenly she placed herself on top of him, just glaring at him:  
"Say, have you even tried this before, Turner?", she asked as she rubbed herself against his hard member. Will just stared at her, in complete despair.  
"Didn't think so… but don't worry… I am going to teach you…", Cassandra whispered heavily as she let him slide inside her. Will's mouth opened in something that looked like a mix between a scream and a moan. He felt the warmness surround him, and again his hands clumsily reached for her to push her away – but they were instantly fixed above his head again as she started to ride him. This time a rather loud moan escaped Will's lips and he clenched his eyes shut – while Cassandra just laughed silently. She could feel how he grew  
bigger and bigger inside of her and moaning as quietly as she could she had her first orgasm. It rippled 

through her like rings in the water and she felt how her heart was racing. So was Will's and he couldn't understand why… as she cramped on top of him, she tightened around him and he gasped in surprise and some feeling he hadn't experienced before. He felt like throwing up. Right now his pride and self-esteem were non-existent. She cramped again, and he gritted his teeth.  
"Come on, darling… let go… you know you want to", Cassandra whispered as she picked up the pace and rode him so hard, the solid bunk quirked.  
"Please…!", Will gasped – but suddenly something seemed to explode inside him, and his back arched involuntarily – and a loud moan escaped him.  
"That's it, big boy…!", Cassandra gasped as she felt him come inside her. She looked at him satisfied – there were pearls of sweat running down his forehead. He couldn't believe that this just happened… even though he fought it as hard as he could a single tear rolled down his left cheek. Cassandra let out a laugh as she got up on her knees, releasing him from her… Will swallowed as he watched her get off the bunk and kneel beside him, fumbling for something under the bed. He couldn't move… only slightly. Suddenly a bundle of keys were dangling in front of his face:  
"Well, I'm off, my dear", Cassandra purred as she stroked his cheek once more, wiping away the tear. Will tried to reach out for the keys, but she simply pulled them away, teasing him. Then she got up and walked to the door, stuck the key in the lock and turned it. Then she turned around, facing him again:  
"Oh, and don't think that anyone will ever believe you", she smirked and walked out the door, locking it. Will's vision had returned a little, and he could see the outline of her walking away. Swallowing he stared at the ceiling as his mind tried to send signals to his legs to move… it just didn't work. And then… Will couldn't hold back the tears.

Cassandra was back up on deck where she placed the keys back in the belt belonging to the still sleeping Mr Gibbs. Tiptoeing back into the captain's quarters, she carefully got under the covers of Jack's bunk – he was still leaned against the wall. He hadn't moved an inch since she left him. Cassandra placed her hands under her chin as she smiled. Everything was going just after plan. No one would know…  
"Cleavage…", Jack suddenly mumbled in his sleep and it surprised Cassandra that the word hadn't been rum', and she laughed a little under her breath. Now there weren't many nautical miles to the rendez-vous.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER?? PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!!  
THANK YOU!


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: Disney owns everything except the fictional characters Hans and Cassandra.  
TEASER: They have finally reached the Caimans... and Will is out of the brig. What's next?  
WARNING: PG17 for violence  
Genre: Drama/Angst/Humour

What Vexes All Men CHAPTER X

The ancor made a loud splash as it hit the clear, crystal blue surface of the water surrounding the Caiman island...And the Pearl came to a slow hold. Will was just leaning over the railing, feeling sick... his encounter with Cassandra on deck had brought back everything he wanted to forget. His stomach turned again, but there was nothing left in his stomach.  
"Silent, men... we swim ashore!", Jack said in a low tone of voice somewhere in the background. A choir of 'aye's' could be heard and Will recognized the thud of ropes being thrown over the railing. He better join them, he wanted to get off this boat where the memories hung like a rotten stench in the air. Carefully he walked across the deck - and immediately Jack's kohl-rimmed eyes pierced him again... and out from the captain's quarters came Cassandra dressed in normal trousers and a white shirt instead of her big gown, which she wouldn't be able to swim in anyway. Will gritted his teeth... he wished that she would drown... no, that was an evil thought... Will shook his head and grabbed a rope, making his way down the Pearl's  
side. So did almost all of the crew plus Jack and Cassandra. They silently started swimming towards the mouth of the harbour... and as the group rounded the edge of the cliffs they could clearly see the Dauntless achored by the biggest bridge. A few redcoats were guarding the ship... at least ten more men including the Commodore had to be somewhere ashore. The only question was where. The group made it to the beach in the smallest end of the harbour where tens of fishing boats where achored. Quietly everyone, Will first, crawled up on the sandy beach and snuck behind the first and best building. Jack quickly gathered the men:  
"Scatter and find the commodore... then find me. I'll be at the Golden Rooster", Jack said and waved his men off. They all scattered like rats except him and Cassandra. Jack looked at her and grabbed her hand:  
"Ye know, luv, those clothes look rather se... good on ye", he said and looked her up and down. Cassandra let out a little laugh and grabbed his hand:  
"Why, thank you, Captain", she smiled and Jack seemed to melt under her stare. This was so easy. Jack smiled at her and stuck his head around the corner - no one was there.  
"Let's go", Jack said and lead her out on the dusty street – they quickly reached the tavern "The Golden Rooster", where Jack and Cassandra slipped in through the swinging doors without a sound.

Will was walking down the streets with his hands in his pockets... just looking at the ground. Maybe he should just stay here? No, he had to get back to Port Royal... Elizabeth was waiting for him... for their wedding. But how could he wed her... a man with no dignity left? No pride? Will shook his head to clear his thoughts. Suddenly he bumped into someone, a broad shoulder hit him right on the chin - taking a step backwards, Will immediately apologized and looked up at...  
"Hans!", Will burst out and took two more steps backwards. The tall man looked down at him:  
"Well, if it isn't my little friend", Hans said and smiled as Will's eyes sparkled with rage - they both drew their swords. Cutlass versus cutlass. It was a fair scenario this time. Before Hans knew of it the blades were meeting in mid-air, sparks flying.  
"Ooooh, so much rage in such a little man", Hans mocked as he tried to force Will up against the nearest dusty wall, trapping him. Hans weighed a lot more than Will, which was to the big man's advantage. But 

Will was one bundle of bottled up rage and frustration -thousands of thoughts were racing through his mind... Cassandra... Jack... Hans... Elizabeth... everything seemed to explode in an outburst of pure rage. Hans let out a groan as the tip of Will's sword split open his skin on his right lower arm. And suddenly a hand hit Will in the chest, sending him flying backwards... he landed right on a stand filled with exotic fruits, which either smashed or fell to the ground. The man behind the stand hollered loudly at the two men. But a sword whistling past the man's head made him shut up and run instead. Will quickly got back up, his cotton shirt now covered in yellow, orange and red stains from the smashed fruits. The swords met again, this time above their heads - and Will twisted his body to the side, suddenly standing next to Hans - and without a single thread of hesitation, Will plunged his sword into Hans' left thigh. A roar of pain filled the air - and Will pulled out the sword, releasing a small jet of blood from the big man's thigh. Hans immediately retreated, holding up his sword as Will was hammering his cutlass repeatedly against it. For the first time Will recognized a sparkle of fear in Hans' grey eyes - and to his own surprise it pleased him. Suddenly Hans turned around on his heels and ran around a corner - Will followed - but he was already gone. Will stared in all directions, but there was no sign of his wounded opponent. Only a few blood spatters on the wall gave a hint as to in which direction Hans had fled. And Will followed.

"Cheers, luv!", Jack smiled as he clinked his rum bottle against Cassandra's tiny shot glass. His chocolate brown eyes studied her closely as she sat there on the chair, her shirt just open enough to reveal a cleavage. Mesmerized Jack grabbed her hand and caressed it:  
"What do ye want me to do with the commodore, puppet?", he asked and watched as Cassandra smiled a skew, yet sad smile:  
"I want you to kill him, captain. He is a threat to all of your kind", she simply said and Jack nodded in agreement as he gulped down two mouthfuls of rum. His head had already started to spin a little - but Jack Sparrow, no matter how much rum in his blood - could always cut down a miserable commodore. All he had to do was wait... even though he hated waiting. Suddenly Mr Gibbs came running in through the double bar doors and hurried to Jack's table, which he supported himself on - gasping for air:  
"Captain...!", Gibbs burst out, his lungs heaving painfully for air. Jack looked him up and down:  
"Yes, mr Gibbs?? Seen a ghost?", he asked sarcastically with a skew smile on his lips. Gibbs just shook his head, grabbed the rum bottle from Jack's hand and gulped down a mouthful. Before Jack could even  
protest the rum bottle was back in his hand. Blinking his eyes a few times he looked at Gibbs:  
"Well?", he asked curiously and added:  
"Wait with the heart attack till after yer report, thank ye", Jack said and clapped Gibbs on the back. Gibbs nodded:  
"The commodore... is at the Mayor's building...", Gibbs said and Jack immediately shot up from his chair, knocking it over. His eyes were now burning with rage:  
"How do ye know? Ye saw him?", Jack asked and Gibbs shook his head:  
"No... didn't see 'im... but a bunch of redcoats are guarding the building", Gibbs said and coughed as he sat himself down on the floor. Jack nodded and corrected his hat, looking at Cassandra whose heart was pounding with excitement.  
"That's hint enough for me.. let's go! Ye too, Gibbs!", he commanded as he helped Gibbs to his feet and simultaneously grabbed Cassandra's hand. Together they ran out the bar doors and onto the dusty street.  
The mayor's building was only half a mile away.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER?? PLEASE R&R! Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: Disney owns everything except the fictional characters Hans and Cassandra.  
TEASER: They now know where Norrington might be... What's next?  
WARNING: PG17 for violence  
Genre: Drama/Angst/Humour

What Vexes All Men CHAPTER XI

As they ran towards the mayor's bulding more and more crew members saw Jack, Cassandra and Gibbs and joined them in their pursuit. And as they were running, Casandra's mind was racing – she had to somehow slip away from the group in order to meet her contact, but how?? They soon reached the end of a dirt road which led to the huge mayor's building and they all stopped just by a corner – carefully looking at the dozen of red coats guarding the place.

"How will we get in?", Mr Gibbs whispered and Jack held up his index finger in a spastic movement:

"We won't… I will… cover me!", Jack said and snuck behind a bush by the side of the building. Luckily no one noticed him. A slight panic erupted amongst the crew members… cover him how?? They all had their eyes on Jack, who was now gesturing for someone to catch the red coats' attention. Mr Gibbs looked at the rest of the crew – they were all wide-eyed and pretty nervous about exposing themselves to a bunch of armed soldiers. Mr Gibbs sighed… and then he suddenly stepped away from the corner and onto the dirt road. Casually he started walking towards the red coats with his hands in his pockets. He was quite close before any of them noticed him ahnd they immediately raised their swords:

"Who is there? A private meeting is taking place, be kind to leave!", one of the soldiers said, not recognizing the old man as a pirate. Gibbs held up his arms:

"I have important information, sir!", he said with a hidden grin on his face.

In the meantime every single crewmember was leaning forwards, everyone pushing each other in order to see what was going on… Cassandra was in the back of the group… she saw her chance. With the crew's backs facing her she slowly started backing away and without a sound she slipped into the nearest alley way.

Gibbs was still walking towards the soldiers with his hands in the air, clearly stating that he wasn't a threat. The soldier in the front waved at him to come closer:

"And what information might that be? And be quick about it, old man!", he said in a snobby voice just as Gibbs stepped up to him. He supressed the nervousness he felt about being so close to his enemy, and simply pointed at the corner:

"I think some pirates are spying on you", Gibbs said in his best british accent and supressed a grin as he imagined the faces of the crew members by the corner. He might be ratting them out, but it was the only idea he had. Besides he knew that they wouldn't be caught. The soldier's eyebrows rose as he lo9oked closely at the corner, where Pintel's face disapppared.

"MEN!! PIRATES! GET THEM!! Peterson, you stay and keep guard!", the soldier yelled from the top of his lungs and the eleven red coats suddenly stormed towards the corner with their swords raised and their pistols ready. Pintel let out a shriek as he saw them stampede towards them – everyone turned around on their heels and started running like crazy.

"Damn you, Gibbs!!", Ragetti gasped as they all scattered into various alleys and streets and buildings. Jack, who was still behind the bush let out a big smile, revealing his silver and gold teeth… good move by Gibbs, he thought, as he focused back on the single soldier by the mayor's door. Carefully Jack got up from behind the shrubbery and started walking casually towards the soldierk, who was looking in another direction. Making sure not to make a sound Jack closed in and was quickly within an arm's length of the red coat called Peterson. And with all of his strength Jack smacked his fist into the back of Peterson's head… he immediately tumbled to the ground, unconscious.

"Wow, that was easy", Jack mumbled to himself as he approached the big, mahogany door… although he wondered if there would be more soldiers inside. He didn't count on it, but just for safety, Jack drew his cutlass as he slowly opened the old door.

The rumble of the soldiers feet could be heard a mile away, where Cassandra was walking down yet another alley way… she quickly reached her destination. It was the back of a carpenter's building, totally abandoned. Looking up at the sun she realized that she was a little early… she would have to wait for him to come. But suddenly she heard the quick footsteps of someone heading in her direction – casually she sat herself down by the wooden wall of the building, chewing on a straw. No one would suspect her, she blended right in. All of a sudden a big man tumbled to the ground in front of her and she jumped a little in surprise… he quickly got back up and looked to and fro as if he was running from someone. But Cassandra knew that he wasn't part of the crew? And he was bleeding? The big man suddenly looked at her:

"The building abandoned??", he asked and Cassnadra merely nodded, hiding her face under a brown hat. With a groan the man loosened three planks in the wall and crawled inside the dimly lit, dusty carpenter's. Cassandra carefully turned her head and looked after him… what was going on? There was about half an hour til her contact would be here. And her curiousity drove her to follow the man into the dim carpenter's. She stepped onto the floor which was full of saw dust and looked around.

"Who are you and what do you want?", a deep voice suddenly said and Cassandra's eyes found the man sitting on a bench in the corner of the room. Cassandra carefully closed in:

"Doesn't matter who I am… I just noticed that you were on the run and bleeding… don't worry, I won't tell", Cassandra purred and tilted her head a bit, studying the huge man.

"You're a woman!", the man burst out in surprise.

"Indeed… you're very observant, Mr?", Cassandra said and turned her head when she heard another set of running feet.

"My name is…", the big man started, but suddenly a boot kicked a hole in the wall and a familiar voice hissed:

"HANS!"

WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER?? PLEASE R&R?? Thanx.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: Disney owns everything except the fictional characters Hans and Cassandra.  
TEASER: Cassandra has followed Hans and Jack is at the mayor's building ... What's next?  
WARNING: PG17 for violence  
Genre: Drama/Angst/Humour

What Vexes All Men CHAPTER XII

As a big light ray poured into the dark room, Cassandra immediately hid herself behind a stack of planks… she thought she had recognized the voice, but she wasn't quite sure. It was definitely a man, but he had been hissing… so it was quite hard to tell. As she was hiding in the dark behind the planks, someone jumped into the room from outside – and to cassandra's surprise AND delight it was none other than young William. Will immediately directed his sword towards the big man, Hans, who had gotten up from his sitting position, ready to fight the much younger and smaller man. From the corner of the stack of planks Cassandra could watch the entire showdown between the two of them… her heart was thumping with anticipation.

"Think you can take me down, whelp?", Hans said in a deep voice as he kicked out after Will's sword, which he lost his grip on – the sword flew out of his hands and landed somewhere in the darkness with a metallic sound. Will hissed:

"Indeed I do!"

Hans grinned as they started to circle around each other, fists ready for the punch. They slowly got closer and closer to each other and Hans let his fist fly towards Will's face, but he elegantly ducked, avoiding being hit. Hans groaned in irritation. Now it was Will's turn and with a fast uppercut, he hit Hans right on the chin, making him stumble backwards into the wall. Correcting his jaw and spitting blood Hans approached again… he wouldn't let a little whelp overpower him so easily. Suddenly Hans jerked forward and placed a perfect kick in Will's abdomen, making him bend forwards, holding his throbbing stomach. He hadn't seen it coming and he hated himself for it. Before he knew it Hans had a grip on his shoulder long brown hair and forced him to stand back up. With a moan Will grabbed Hans' hands to try and wrench them free from his hair, but he didn't succeed. Then Will remembered… and with a groan he headbutted Hans right on the nose as he had done on their first encounter. A spray of blood stood out in the dry air and hans let go of Will's hair, tumbling backwards, groaning loudly in pain. From Cassandra's point of view it seemed like Will was winning this one… she couldn't let that happen… or in other words – she wanted some fun. As Will advanced on the groaning Hans, a rope was suddenly thrown around his throat. Will gasped for air as the rope suddenly tightened and he grabbed at the rope, trying to free his neck. Who on earth was here?? Will's mind raced to figure out who was trying to kill him other than Hans, but his mind was blank. Will's vision started to blur a little, but then the rope was removed and he was just about to turn around to face his new enemy when a damp rag was pressed against his mouth and nose. That familiar stench!! This couldn't be! Muffled sounds came from under the rag just before Will fell to his knees and then to the side. With a thud he landed in the saw dus ton the floor, his vision completely blurry and his body almost completely paralyzed… four pairs of what looked like boots entered his vision…

"No need to thank me", Cassandra said sarcastically to Hans, who was standing by her side, looking down at Will. He then looked at her:

"Why did you do that?", he asked in his deep voice and looked her up and down. Cassandra merely smiled:

"Because I think we have the same agenda", she purred and clapped Hans' broad shoulder. She then looked around in the dimly lit room…

"Ah…", she burst out as her glance settled on a chain hanging by a beam in the ceiling. That was just perfect.

"Pick him up and hang him there", Cassandra ordered and Hans' face lit up in a smile. He liked this lass. Without much effort Hans bent down and grabbed Will's upper arms, lifting him up from the dirty floor. Will was limp as a ragdoll, even though he tried to kick and scream… his mind was spinning so fast that he thought he was going to throw up. Before he knew it two metal cuffs were locked around his wrists and he was hanging from the ceiling, only his toes able to reach the floor. Searing pain started to spread from his wrists where the metal cut into his skin.

"Nice…", Cassandra almost gasped as she studied Will, whose head was danging on his shoulder… with a smile Cassandra put the little bottle of ether and the rag back in her cleavage.

"That's clever", Hans grinned as he walked around Will, inspecting him. Cassandra watched as Hans clapped Will's cheeks, leaving red marks as he was trying to wake him up completely. Will managed to turn his head away.

"Oh, he's awake!", Hans said with a grin and let his hand slip inside Will's white cotton shirt.

"Don't…", was all Will could whisper as he felt the unwanted touch from a broad, rough hand. Cassandra suddenly found herself breathing heavier… she wanted in on the fun as well. She had fifteeen minutes before her contact was here, so she might as well play a little. She joined Hans and let her hand lightly squeeze the bulge in Will's leather pants.

As Jack opened the heavy oak door to the mayor's office he stuck his dreadlocked head inside to make sure the coast was clear. And indeed it was. Carefully Jack stepped inside on the marble floor and silently closed the heavy door behind him. Tilting his head he could hear voices coming from the upstairs. As he started to walk up the carpeted staircase he kept his cutlass ready. Finally he reached the first floor and stuck his head out from the staircase… no one there, just a closed door at the end of the hall. They had to be inthere… Norrington and the mayor. But why visit a mayor?? Probably for supplies and such. Jack reached the closed door and put his ear to the shiny wood.

"Indeed your presence here is an honour, Commodore… and you shall have the supplies you need for your course towards England. My men will bring it to your ship within hours", a male voice said. That had to be the mayor. Jack smiled as he took a step backwards and laid his han don the door knob. This would be so much fun, Jack thought. And without further a due he turned the knob.

WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER?? PLEASE R&R?? Thanx.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: Disney owns everything except the fictional characters Hans and Cassandra.  
TEASER: Cassandra and Hans are now working on the trapped Will… And Jack is about to confront Norrington and the Mayor of the Caimans ... What's next?  
WARNING: PG17 for violence  
Genre: Drama/Angst/Humour

What Vexes All Men CHAPTER XIII

As Jack turned the door knob, silence fell inside the room – and with a smile, Jack stuck his head inside – only to see the baffled look on Norrington's and the mayor's faces.

"'Ello!", Jack said cheerfully as he walked inside and shut the door behind him. Immediately Norrington shot up from his chair – but Jack's cutlass came out of the blue and rested on his chin, making him slowly sit back down.

"That's better. Now gimme me compass!", Jack said and reached out his hand towards the wigged man. Norrington's grey blue eyes were sparkling with rage and shock.

"Never!", Norrington merely said, which made Jack frown in surprise. Who on earth did this man think that he was?? Not immortal, that was for sure – and he had to know at least THAT.

"Gimme or be run through… or the other way around, I don't care", Jack said and pressed the blade against the commodore's chin, making a single blood drop start to trickle down his neck.

"What is going on here??", the mayor suddenly asked as he got up from his leather chair behind the desk. Jack sighed as he looked at the rather overweight, old man:

"This fellow with the awfully bad hair has something which belongs to me", Jack said and directed his glance back at Norrington. The mayor looked confused:

"What do you mean?", he asked and continued:

"A pirate surely doesn't OWN anything, because it is all stolen, Mr?", the mayor said and stared at Jack, who now looked rather offended:

"Ye mean, ye don't know who I am??", Jack began, but a loud sigh from Norrington cut him off:

"May I?", he asked and Jack waved at him to speak:

"This is Jack Sparrow, oh excuse me – CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow… the worst pirate I have ever seen I might add…", Norrington said and rolled his eyes as if he didn't notice the sword tip under his chin at all. This didn't amuse Jack.

"Well, said pirate wants his compass back, thank ye!!", Jack said and watched the pale face of the mayor:

"You are Captain Jack Sparrow??", he asked, almost in awe. A smile appeared on Jack's face:

"In person, mate", Jack said and suddenly grabbed a hold of Norrington's collar and pulled him up from the chair, the cutlass still pointed at him:

"Now hand it over!!", Jack demanded, but to his surprise and confusion, Norrington shook his head:

"Can't do… MATE… because I don't have it", Norrington said and smiled. Jack seemed to stiffen up:

"What?", he asked and Norrington sighed once more as if dealing with a difficult child:

"You heard me, Sparrow", he said and smiled that skew smile again. Jack pushed Norrington back in the chair and lowered his sword:

"Then WHO has it…??", he asked fiercely and waved the sword in the air with an almost spastic movement. Norrington let out a small grin:

"Oh, think about it, Sparrow… you have been tricked. And that is exactly why you are the worst pirate I have ever seen", Norrington said and in the same second the door was kicked open, knocking Jack over – he landed on the carpeted floor with a thud. But before he could get back up, four soldiers had grabbed him and kicked the sword away. With a hiss Jack squirmed in their grasp, but he couldn't budge – and before he knew it his wrists were cuffed behind his back.

"Very well done, men", Norrington said as he got up from his chair and walked up in front of the helpless Jack:

"Now… CAPTAIN… you will be deported back to Port Royal after a few days in lock-up... and you will be hung by the neck until dead. Any last wishes…? I suppose formalities are in order", Norrington said and patted Jack's hat. Jack squirmed again, but it was to no avail. He HAD been tricked. Staring at Norrington, Jack pierced him with his kohl-rimmed eyes:

"Yes, one: Don't EVER touch me hat!! And two: WHO has me compass??", he hissed and Norrington grinned:

"Well, a hat is a hat. If I wanted to I could feed it to the goats. About the compass… if you use your brain, if you have heard of such a thing, you will figure it out. Casanova", Norrington said and winked at Jack, who paled at his last word… 'Casanova'…?? What did he mean?? Norrington had definitely just thrown him a bone, but he couldn't get the puzzle to fit. A Casanova was one who loved women… and Jack definitely did… but he had never been vexed by them… Jack's eyes suddenly grew big.

"Bingo", Norrington laughed as he waved at the men to take Jack away. From the office on the first floor Norrington and the mayor could hear Jack's howling:

"CASSANDRA!!"

Will was now fully awake, still queasy, but painfully awake. The stench of the ether still stung his nostrils and he tried to kick out after Hans and Cassandra, who were both circling him like preying vultures.

"Let me go!", Will yelled out, which merely triggered a laugh from both Hans and Cassandra.

"No one can hear you. You can scream as loud as you want to", Cassandra purred as she again caressed Will's crotch through the leather trousers.

"Why are you doing this?!", Will hissed and tried to buckle, but to no avail.

"Because it's fun", Cassandra said and patted him on the cheek.

"You truly are rotten to the core…! Wait till Jack finds out!", Will spat. Cassandra looked at Hans and back at Will:

"Oh, he won't find out… besides… he is probably in lock-up right now... all because of this….", Cassandra whispered as she suddenly fished the compass out of her cleavage. Will's eyes grew big:

"You have had it all this time?!", he asked, flabbergasted and outraged. Cassandra nodded with an arrogant smile on her full lips:

"Indeed I have. It was sooo easy….", she smiled and nodded at Hans, who suddenly placed a hard punch in Will's left side. The air was knocked out of him and a moan escaped his lips as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Now… I'm very sorry, but we have to kill you", Cassandra suddenly said as she threw Will's sword to Hans who looked at it admiringly.

"Nice hand work", Hans mumbled and pointed the sword at Will.

"What?! Are you insane?? At least fight me properly, cowards!", Will hissed, readying himself for the sword's plunge. He never thought his days would end like this…

"Aww, feisty still", Cassandra said and nodded to Hans who leaned back, ready to plunge the sword into Will's defenseless body.

"Hello?", a voice suddenly sounded. Everyone in the room froze and Will opened his eyes again.

"Anyone there?", a male voice said and suddenly someone stuck their head in through the three broken planks in the world. Cassandra smiled:

"Oh, hello sir Beckett. Right on time – and I have something extra for you as well", she said and pointed to Will, who looked completely baffled. Cutler Beckett… a pirate's worst enemy. Right here. Right now.

"How very kind", Beckett said in his arrogant voice and stepped inside.

"Do you have it?", he asked and reached out his hand. Cassandra sent him her sweetest smile as she placed the little black compass in Beckett's hand.

"You traitor!!", Will yelled. Beckett turned around to look at Will, who was dangling from the ceiling:

"I think you need to rephrase that, pirate", he said in a cold voice as he stuffed the compass down his pocket. He then turned to Cassandra again:

"I will leave you now… do what you have to do… your reward will be waiting for you in Port Royal", Beckett said and nodded towards Will.

"What?? Murderous bastard!", Will yelled as Beckett disappeared out through the planks in the wall. He couldn't believe this was happening… he had just received an under-the-table death sentence from Cutler Beckett himself. Probably to erase all tracks of his misconduct. Hans was leaning against the wall, also looking rather baffled. Beckett had completely ignored him…

"No reward for me?", Hans asked and looked at Cassandra, who smiled:

"You get the reward of running him through. Isn't that what you want, mm?", she asked and Hans looked thoughtful.

"I'd like some hard cold cash as well", he said as he studied the sword. Cassandra let out a small sigh:

"Alright… meet me in Port Royal in three days by the fort and you will get what you deserve", she said sweetly and patted him on the back.

"Now… do what you want to do…", Cassandra said and caressed the blade of the sword. Hans looked up at Will with an icy look in his grey eyes.

"Say goodbye, whelp", Hans said as he raised the sword – but before he knew it, he was on the floor, groping on his knee, howling in pain. A loud sound was heard only milliseconds earlier. Cassandra spun around – only to face Mr. Gibbs with a smoking pistol in his right hand.

"What the hell is goin' on here?!", Gibbs hissed as he eyed Will up and down. Cassandra smiled:

"Oh, nothing….", she started, but Gibbs interrupted:

"Doesn't look like nothing to me", he said as he pushed Cassandra aside to free Will.

"Mr. Gibbs, thank god!", Will burst out as Gibbs wrenched the cuffs open and Will fell to the floor.

"Are ye alright, mate?", Gibbs asked concerned and looked at Will's fruit stained shirt.

"It's just smashed fruits…", Will grinned and grabbed Gibbs' hand to stand up.

"Hurry get Cassandra, she's the one who….", Will started, but when his glance searched the room the was no trace of Cassandra.

"Bugger!", Gibbs burst out and hurried to stick his head out through the three broken planks – no one in sight.

"I said, and I quote: 'It bodes ill to have a woman aboard!'", Gibbs mumbled as he supported Will out through the planks. Will put his hand on Gibbs' shoulder:

"Thank you… you saved my life", Will said gratefully, but Gibbs waved him off:

"I'm sure ye'll return the favor some day", the old man said.

"Now let's find Jack!"


	14. Chapter 14

What Vexes All Men CHAPTER XIV

Mr Gibbs and Will were hurrying down the main street, dust spreading in small clouds every time their feet hit the ground. Will had told him everything Cassandra had said and the old man's face had almost turned red from rage… there was no time to waste, if they were to find Jack before he was hidden somewhere or taken to some unknown ship or destination. And now Cutler Beckett was in the possession of the compass… which wasn't exactly good. Will figured that Beckett and Norrington were probably working together in the East India Trading Company in order to take over the seas… and in the possession of the compass that would be the end of all piracy as they knew it. As Will was supported by Gibbs, still sore from the punches, they were moving as fast as they could in a medium trot. Several booths with all kinds of useless pottery and weird looking fruits on them were standing on each side of the road and the merchants were all chiming their sales speeches at them. Of course they were completely ignored.

"Do ye know where they took Jack??", Gibbs asked, quite out of breath. Will shook his head slightly:

"No… she didn't say… but I guess he is either still in the mayor's building or is being escorted away to… somewhere", Will groaned. It hurt to be out of breath and talking while his left side was aching like crazy from Hans' massive punch. He wondered where Hans had disappeared to. And if he was still with Cassandra…. Probably. They seemed to get along. Although she HAD said that he was supposed to meet her by the fort in Port Royal in three days….

Now the mayor's building could be seen at the end of the road. There were no red coats to be seen, and Will couldn't tell if that was good or bad. By the last building on the main street they stopped to catch their breaths and looked at each other:

"What do we do now?", Gibbs asked as he rubbed away the sweat from his forehead. Will bit his lower lip:

"Shouldn't we just sneak in there? I mean… we have no choice, do we?" , he asked the older man, who looked thoughtful. Then Mr Gibbs nodded in agreement.

Carefully they started walking towards the building… there wasn't anything to hide behind anyway, so they might as well just walk right up to the door.

"Keep a sharp eye", Gibbs whispered as they reached the massive oak door. Will nodded as he put his hand on the steel handle. Carefully he pushed at the door, opening it slightly, and both of them peered inside. No one to be seen. Was that good or bad? He couldn't tell… However he could hear someone talking somewhere inside. He wasn't able to tell from where it came. Will looked at Gibbs – he was hearing it too and he motioned for Will to go inside. He gave Will his sword and reloaded his pistol with gunpowder and a single bullet. Without a sound both of them slipped inside and carefully shut the door behind them. They were standing in a hallway with grey marble tiles and a staircase led to another red carpeted hallway upstairs. Closing his eyes Will tried to determine from where the sound of voices came… they seemed to be both above and below him, which he didn't quite understand. Will then turned towards Mr Gibbs and pointed up and then down – Gibbs listened carefully. Where to go?

"CASSANDRAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Both Will and Gibbs jumped in surprise at the sudden, loud sound.

"Jack!!", Gibbs burst out in a low tone of voice. THAT yell had definitely come from below… Quickly Will and Gibbs started walking past the staircase, looking for a door that led below somewhere… but they couldn't seem to find one?? They looked behind the staircase and searched every wall around it. No door. Will raised his arms and looked at Gibbs questioningly. Gibbs was scratching the back of his head:

"The door has to be hidden… try everything", Gibbs whispered and Will nodded. Walking to each their side of the hallway they started to push and pull at everything they could find. After five minutes there was still no luck. Will sighed as he stared at a shelf full of books… he had already tried to pull and push at every book without any result. Next to the book shelf there was a mirror on the wall and a small sink… a rosary hung from the faucet of the sink and Will curiously grabbed it and brought it closer to his face to have a look at the cross, which was beautifully carved in silver. The pearl string of the rosary was stretched out as Will gently pulled at it and suddenly a 'click' sounded. Both Will and Gibbs froze… and almost jumped backwards as the whole part of the wall with the sink turned, leaving a dark gap into the wall. Wide-eyed they stared at each other…

"I guess Christianity isn't that bad after all…??", Gibbs muttered as he walked into the darkness. Will quickly followed and just as he got inside, the wall returned to its original placement. How were they to get back out now?? In the black darkness they couldn't even see each other or their own hands in front of them. But as their eyes adjusted to the darkness they could make out a staircase which went down into a very dimly lit cellar. Silently they started walking down the stairs, sword and pistol ready. As they got closer they could hear the voices more clearly… and there was a weird, almost whistling sound that they couldn't decipher. As they reached the opening to the cellar they clung to the wall, peering inside, still hidden in darkness.

"Bloody hell…", Gibbs burst out under his breath and Will's eyes grew wide as he saw what was happening. Inside the dimly lit cellar there were around eight red coats in a half circle… and in front of them was Jack, chained to the wall, his back facing them… all of the red coats were laughing as one of them was whipping Jack with a bullwhip – now the whistling sound had been explained. However Jack didn't make a sound, but for every lash he involuntarily arched his bloody back in pain. Gibbs and Will looked at each other, flabbergasted… they had to do something, and fast. Suddenly Gibbs bent down and picked up a pebble, which he threw into the darkness behind them. Immediately the red coats fell silent as they turned around to look. The whipping stopped. The red coat with the whip pointed at one of the men to go and check it out. Carefully the man walked towards Will and Gibbs, who were hidden next to the entrance… pulling out his sword the man edged closer and finally walked past Will and Gibbs, heading towards the place where the sound had come from. Gibbs bit his lip – the soldier had followed the pebble and was on the opposite side of the entrance – which meant that if Gibbs was to take him down, he would be seen by the other red coats inside the cellar. 'Bugger', Gibbs thought to himself. But… the soldier's eyes couldn't possibly have adjusted to the darkness yet… suddenly Gibbs made a sound with the heel of his boot. The red coat immediately spun around and started walking towards them with his sword raised, walking blindly and kind of wobbly. And just as he was about to walk right into Mr Gibbs and Will, Gibbs grabbed him and tore the sword out of his hand. A surprised yelp escaped the soldier just before Will's fist knocked him out and he fell to the ground with a thump.

"McKinney???", it sounded from inside the cellar.

"Stop fooling around!"

"Why is he always such a jokester??", someone said.

"Well, go get him. Maybe we should whip HIM instead of the stupid pirate", the man with the whip said. Small clicking sounds could be heard as Gibbs' knuckles turned white from anger. Two more red coats came towards them and Will raised his sword. If they could knock those two out, there would only be four or five soldiers left in there – and they would probably have the upper hand, Will and Gibbs. They could probably handle five. He hoped. Just as the two red coats entered the darkness both Will and Gibbs jumped out into the dim light and grabbed the soldiers by their necks, knocking the swords out of their hands. A loud gasp came from inside the cellar as Will and Gibbs pushed the two soldiers in front of them into the cellar, making themselves visible.

"How on earth did you get in here????!", the man with the whip burst out.

"Take a guess. We're just stupid pirates, aren't we?", Gibbs hissed as they came closer and closer to the remaining four red coats.

"Gibbs….?", Jack suddenly mumbled and tried to turn his head, but to no avail.

"Yes, we're here, Jack!", Gibbs said as he pressed his pistol harder against the temple of the terrified soldier. Will then nodded towards Jack by the wall:

"Let him go… and you will get your men back unharmed!", he said as he emphasized his point by pressing his sword harder against the red coat's skin. A moan escaped the soldier. The man with the whip looked completely flabbergasted:

"Do you think I want to?", he just said and looked at Will, whose eyebrows rose in surprise.

"I don't need them. I need my promotion, see. And this is my ticket", he said and pointed at the almost unconscious Jack.

"What?!", Gibbs burst out enraged:

"Ye're willing to sacrifice your friends for a promotion?", he asked and the man laughed:

"Colleagues… colleagues, pirate", he said coldly and ignored the surprised looks from the three soldiers next to him. Will and Gibbs stared at each other. What to do now?? They couldn't just kill their red coat hostages…

"We can knock them out for a while at least", Gibbs mumbled. And with those words Will and Gibbs smashed the soldiers' heads against each other. With a heavy thump they fell to the ground, unconscious. Gibbs then pointed his pistol at the three soldiers next to their superior.

"Untie him!", he demanded and watched as the soldiers looked at each other, insecurely.

"Do it and face the noose!", the man with the whip said.

"I'm sorry, but I won't die for anyone… and definitely not you!", one of the soldiers suddenly said and walked towards Jack, reaching for his arms. However a loud 'boom' suddenly sounded and the soldier fell to the ground… a pool of blood quickly spread from under him and everyone stared at the red coat's smoking pistol.

"You… you killed him!!", one of the soldiers burst out in shock as he stared at his superior officer. Will and Gibbs were just staring perplexed and disgusted at him.

"Indeed I did. Now let me reload and YOU try to free the pirate", he said and started to reload the pistol.

"You bastard!!!!", both of the soldiers burst out and suddenly lunged forwards, knocking their superior officer to the ground. Kicking and punching they tore the sword away from him and within a few seconds where Will and Gibbs were just standing there like two statues, the officer was run through by his own sword.

"What the…", Gibbs mumbled in shock as the two remaining soldiers stood back up and looked at them. Suddenly one of the soldiers started walking towards Will and Gibbs, who immediately drew their weapons again – but the red coat held up his hands:

"I mean you know harm. You might be pirates and scum… but nothing like him", he said and pointed at the dead officer. Lowering their weapons Gibbs and Will looked at him:

"Thank you…", they said simultaneously.

"We will hang for this… but it was worth it", the other soldier said.

"No", Will suddenly said.

"No you won't… we will take the blame. If you let us leave with Jack", he said and looked at the two men, who were looking at each other.

"That is a deal", one of the soldiers said:

"But how….?", he started, however Will interrupted him:

"If you want to avoid the noose… then you tell us how to get out of here and in return we will… well… knock you out, make you look like victims as well", Will said and Gibbs nodded in agreement. The two soldiers looked at each other again and then nodded.

"Then we have an accord", Gibbs said and walked over to Jack and loosened the knots tied around his wrists. He was just able to catch him as he fell to the ground.

"Gibbs… Will….!", Jack burst out, a little more awake than before. Then he saw the two red coats:

"Look out!!!! Behind you!!!", he yelled at Gibbs who merely shook his head:

"No, Jack. They are not our enemies… well, not these two at least. We have an accord", he said and smiled. Jack looked completely confused.

"Cassandra, she…!", Jack then burst out, but Will interrupted him:

"We know. And we WILL find her", he said. Jack looked at Will:

"Thank ye… thank ye…", he mumbled and then passed out. Quickly the soldiers told Will and Gibbs how to get out – and as promised they were knocked unconscious.

"Now for Cassandra", Gibbs said.

"And Hans", Will added as they made their way up the stairs with Jack between them.


	15. Chapter 15

WHAT VEXES ALL MEN CHAPTER XV

Will and Gibbs along with the half-conscious Jack were quickly out the mayor building's door and closed it behind them. Jack made some weak motion towards the stairs just before the door closed – he then spastically shook his fist at the house.

"We do have the upper hand…. Me thinks", Gibbs said and looked at Jack, who was clearly referring to Norrington who had to be upstairs still, not knowing anything. The question was for how long. They probably didn't have much time, before the unconscious soldiers were found… so they had to act fast.

"Where is she??!", Jack demanded, and both Will and Gibbs shushed him… they were still pretty close to the building, and being discovered by Norrington here would simply be too stupid.

"Be quiet, captain… with all due respect", Gibbs whispered and Jack rolled his eyes in annoyance. He felt completely and utterly useless right now, stupid as well for falling for Norrington's set-up.

"Where is she??", Jack asked again, this time in a very outspoken whisper. Will and Gibbs put Jack down behind the nearest little hut they could find, away from the main street, leaning his back against the wall. Jack grimaced a little. Will then squatted down in front of his friend:

"She will be by the fort in Port Royal in three days… and there we will intercept her… along with Hans", Will said and forced a smile. Jack's eyebrows rose a little:

"Hans? What does he have to do with anything?", he asked and grimaced again. Will and Gibbs looked at each other:

"Well, the wench and him tried to kill Will", Gibbs said and Jack's eyes shot wide open:

"What?! That little….!!!", Jack burst out and tried to stand back up, but that only resulted in him falling right back down, dust spreading in a small cloud.

"Take it easy, Captain, ye need to rest", Gibbs said and looked his captain up and down, worried:

"And patched up as well", he added. Jack looked up at them:

"I bloody well don't – I need to get on the Pearl and that right now! Port Royal is pretty far from here, if ye haven't noticed", he said and this time he supported himself on the wall as he stood up, wobbly. Will shook his head lightly at Jack's blind determination…

"Okay, we will get you to the Pearl… and then we patch you up. Those sores can easily catch an infection, and then what?", Will asked and looked at Jack, who just seemed to be pouting.

"No more Captain Jack Sparrow", Gibbs answered.

"Alright, alright!!! I get yer point already… did I thank you by the way?", Jack asked and looked at his saviors:

"Well, sort of…", Gibbs began, but Jack butted it:

"I will", Jack just said, making Gibbs and Will frown a bit. Typically Jack… always had to be cryptic.

"Let's go then, Captain… but we can't take the main street", Gibbs said and both Jack and Will nodded. They would raise a lot of attention with Jack's bloody back for all to see. So they walked behind the houses and huts all the way to the harbor, Jack between Gibbs and Will for support. Soon they reached the harbor where the Pearl was anchored by the cliffs, out of sight.

"We have to swim, Jack", Will said and looked at… thin air. A splash was then heard and as Will and Gibbs looked, only one hand was to be seen above the surface of the blue water – holding Jack's hat. With a suppressed grin, Gibbs and Will followed Jack and within a few minutes they were climbing aboard the Pearl, with an applause from the waiting crew that had been left to watch over the Pearl. Jack was rather quickly aboard the Pearl and slumped over the railing, still holding his hat high – for a moment he was balancing on his stomach on the railing, then he landed on the deck with a wet splash. The crew began laughing, but when they looked at Jack, they immediately shut up – he didn't look pleased. Returning his glance to his hat, Jack carefully wiped it and placed it on top of his dreadlocked head and rather clumsily stood back up, looking at the crew:

"Listen up, men! We have a new mission! To find the treacherous wench named Cassandra and her partner in crime, Hans – they will be in Port Royal in three days! We can beat that, can't we?!!", Jack yelled across the deck.

"AYE!!!", the crew burst out simultaneously and a smile appeared on Jack's lips. In the meantime Will and Gibbs had made their way on board as well.

"HOIST THE ANCHOR! SET THE SAILS!!!! SOUTH, SOUTH-EAST!!!", Jack rumbled as he placed himself behind the wheel. However Will and Gibbs quickly walked up to him and put one hand on each of Jack's shoulders:

"With all due respect, Jack – those wounds needs to be tended to. Gibbs will take the wheel", Will said as he looked into Jack's kohl-rimmed eyes. Jack looked annoyed for a moment… but yet he did know what would happen, if those sores caught an infection. Jack corrected his hat – even though it was sitting fine on top of his head – and then nodded:

"Well, alright then… But it better not sting!", he said as he and Will started to walk towards the captain's quarters. Will and Gibbs looked at each other and Will bit his lower lip, suppressing a small grin. It was definitely going to sting, no doubt about it. And Jack very well knew. Gibbs took control of the wheel as Will and Jack disappeared into the cabin through the double doors.

"Bottom drawer, mate", Jack said as he sat himself down on the bed and pointed at the chest of drawers by the wall. Will pulled out the drawer and saw all kinds of medical equipment… needles, tweezers, a pair of scissors, lots of white linen, string and a bottle of rum – the last item not that surprising.

"Jack… You have enough gear in here to patch up an entire army!", Will burst out with a laugh and took out the things he needed. Jack merely grinned as he took of the miserable remains of his white shirt – while making a pretty funny grimace. It hurt like hell… but at least Will could always cheer him up. Will walked over and placed himself next to Jack on the bed as he spread out the items on the floor, although he kept the linen in his hands not to get it the least bit dirty. Jack then turned his back to him and Will slightly grimaced… it didn't look pretty. But at least the sores were pretty much clean from the swim.

"Now… this IS going to sting", Will said as he poured some rum onto a piece of linen. Jack immediately caught the scent:

"What are ye doing?!!", he burst out and was about to turn around, but Will kept him in place:

"I KNOW what your opinion is about rum being anywhere else but in your stomach, Jack. But it is necessary", Will said as he pressed the linen against one of the sores on Jack's back.

"Ouch!!", Jack complained, but then began laughing:

"Now gimme the damn bottle, mate", he said and Will gave it to him.

"It'll do more good in my throat than on me damn back", Jack grinned and gulped down several mouthfuls. Will almost cringed from the sight… how could he just drink it like that?? Well, years of training was his best guess. Quickly Will had rubbed all of the sores clean and had Jack wrapped up in bandages.

"Thanks, William", Jack said as he turned around – the stench of rum hit Will's face and almost made his eyes run with water.

"No problem… I just hope I don't have to do this too often, Jack", Will said and patted Jack's shoulder as he was about to get up. However Jack pulled him back down:

I really mean it, ye know…", Jack said, his eyes starting to glaze over from the rum. Will's eyebrows rose:

"Mean what?", he asked as Jack leaned towards him, his face only inches from Will's:

"Thank ye…", he said and looked Will deep in the eyes. Will felt a little confused:

"You don't need to thank me, Jack, I just…", Will started, but suddenly Jack's lips were touching Will's. Frozen for a few seconds Will just stared at Jack, and then pulled away from him:

"Jack, you are drunk…", Will said softly and backed away as Jack got up from the bed rather wobbly.

"I might be drunk, but…", Jack started, but this time Will butted in:

"No, Jack… You do not know what you are doing. I will go now. And you need to get some rest, just make sure to sleep on your side or stomach, so the wounds won't get irritated. Sleep, Jack", Will said and walked out the double doors. Left alone in the dimly lit cabin Jack just muttered something incoherent.

Two days later Jack still hadn't left his cabin. Gibbs was worried as the Pearl was closing in on the harbor of Port Royal and turned to Will, who was busy tying some knots on the ropes, which held the black, ragged sails in place. Will had of course checked on Jack on occasion, but he had just been lying with his back facing the entrance, seemingly sleeping. Will had heard him breathe, so he knew that he had probably been sleeping after the ordeal in the Caiman Islands… Gibbs placed a hand on Will's shoulder and directed his attention away from the knots:

"How is Jack??", Gibbs asked with a worried look in his blue eyes. Will smiled:

"He is fine… sleeping", Will said and wanted to turn towards the knots again, but Gibbs put his hand on his shoulder again:

"Are ye sure, William??", Gibbs asked and Will seemed to freeze for a moment. "William"… what Jack had said before he had tried to kiss him. However Will quickly regained his cool and looked at Gibbs:

"Yes, I have been checking on him every three hours. We should probably wake him up now", Will said as his glance settled on the coast line of Port Royal, only a couple of nautical miles away. Gibbs smiled:

"Aye… but ye be his doctor, Will. Not me – you wake him up", Gibbs said and placed himself back behind the wheel. Will swallowed a couple of times and then finished the knots… he didn't exactly have the urge to face Jack right now. But the captain HAD been drunk – and had probably just been too intoxicated to realize who Will was and even where he was. With a relieved smile Will walked for the cabin and opened the double doors into the dimly lit captain's quarters. Jack was still in the same position as before and Will carefully walked up to him on the bunk:

"Jack??", Will called softly and looked at Jack's back wrapped in the bandages. He was breathing normally, and that was a good sign. The wounds hadn't caught an infection. Carefully Will poked Jack's shoulder:

"Port Royal is only two nautical miles away by now", Will said. Still no reaction. Will frowned.

"Jack???", he called again and shook Jack's shoulder slightly.

"I'll be right there", Jack just said, his voice sound and clear. What Will didn't know was that Jack had been awake all this time. Will tilted his head a bit in confusion… wasn't Jack completely obsessed with avenging Cassandra's treachery? What did he mean 'I'll be right there'? He should be storming out of the cabin right now, yelling and running to and fro with a rum bottle raised in the air or something.

"Is something wrong, Jack?", Will asked carefully as he sat himself down next to Jack on the bunk. A loud sigh came from Jack:

"If ye haven't noticed I'm missing me compass, half me back and me hea….", he started, but interrupted himself by getting up from the bunk so quickly, that it almost startled Will. Will didn't have the time to think about the last part of the sentence before Jack placed his hat on top of his head and looked at him:

"A captain at yer service, mate", Jack joked half-heartedly and walked out the cabin. Will could hear cheering from the outside as the crew finally saw their captain for the first time in two and half days. Shaking his head as if to clear his mind Will followed Jack out the captain's quarters and noticed how close they were to Port Royal now. They were coming in from the right side, sailing along with the cliffs in order not to be spotted. The anchor was thrown out on Jack's command and the Pearl came to a hold. Now it was about one o'clock in the afternoon… they had two hours to reach the fort.

"Elizabeth", Will thought and smiled. He couldn't wait to see her again.

"Ready for a swim, Gibbs?", Jack asked and smiled at the elderly man who immediately replied with an 'aye'. And quickly Jack, Gibbs, Ragetti, Pintel and Will were swimming along the cliffs, leaving the rest of the crew on the Pearl to watch over the ship.


End file.
